Um Bilionário Como Prêmio
by Jheniffer
Summary: Adaptação do livro de Julianna Morris, O que você faria se ganhasse o prêmio de um concurso em que você não se inscreveu? E se esse premio fosse um final de semana romântico com ninguém menos que o bilionário mais cobiçado dos EUA, Edward Cullen. Teria coragem de dizer NÃO? Pois ela teve!
1. Chapter 1

Você acaba de ganhar um encontro com um bilionário, Srta. Swan! —disse a voz animada ao telefone.

Bella pestanejou, confusa.

— Como?

— Somos da estação de rádio KLMS de música country, e você ganhou um fim de semana na romântica Victória com Edward Cullen, o solteiro mais cobiçado de Seattle!

Atônita, Bella começou a se sentar numa cadeira, mas como não estava olhando caiu ao chão.

— Ai!

— Você está bem, srta. Swan?

— Eu apenas... Caí.

Uma risadinha surgiu através da linha.

— Ouça isso, pessoal! Deveríamos ter pedido que nossa vencedora se sentasse primeiro. Pode acreditar que ganhou, srta. Swan?

— Não, eu... Não.

— Ela está sem fala, gente! Ou quase. — O homem gargalhou, crendo que fizera uma grande piada.

— Diga-me, eu estou no ar?

— Sim, senhorita. Acabamos de sortear seu nome na urna da promoção.

Bella não tinha certeza de que a sorte tinha algo a ver com aquilo, mas de uma coisa estava certa: não, se inscrevera no concurso. Sabia sobre ele, claro. Metade da cidade trabalhava para Edward Cullen, um dos empresários mais importantes de Crockett, Washington. E era atraente como o pecado. O concurso, portanto, tornara-se o maior sucesso local desde que fora anunciado na rádio.

— Tem algo a dizer a nossos ouvintes, srta. Swan? Estamos ansiosos para saber como se sente sobre esse prêmio maravilhoso.

— Acho que... — Deu uma olhada pela porta aberta e viu a vizinha passando, abanando um rádio no ar.

— Oi, meu Deus, você ganhou! — Alice entrou na casa dela e tirou-lhe o telefone da mão. — Alô? Sou Alice, uma das melhores amigas de Bella!

Enquanto Alice conversava com o radialista, Bella tentou organizar os pensamentos. Alice devia tê-la inscrito no tal concurso. Duas semanas antes, a vizinha comentara o fato de não estar qualificada por ser casada, e insistira que Bella se inscrevesse.

"Senhor..." Bella esfregou as têmporas doloridas. Não queria sair com ninguém.

Perdera o noivo em um acidente vários anos atrás e, por mais que seu coração não tivesse sido enterrado com ele, ainda havia um imenso vazio em seu peito.

Ignorando a conversa empolgada da amiga, Bella pegou um velho jornal que tinha anunciado o concurso. A bela figura de Edward estava estampada ali. Um daqueles tipos poderosos, diretos e acostumados a conseguir tudo o que queriam.

Crockett a julgaria louca, mas de jeito nenhum aceitaria aquela premiação!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ganhadora do Prêmio Nega-se a Viajar com o Bilionário."

— Quem? — perguntou sua gerente de relações públicas, entrando na sala.

— Seu irmão.

— Ele é seu irmão também — disse Rosalie. — Mas qual deles e o que fez para perturbá-lo... Esta semana?

Edward suspirou.

— Eric. Envolveu-me naquele concurso da estação de rádio dele. Eu o avisei que não queria, e agora, olhe isto! — Chacoalhou o jornal para Rose

A irmã arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você falou: "qualquer coisa que quiser irmão", quando Eric lhe falou que precisava de um favor. Por que não lhe deu um "não" quando descobriu do que se tratava? Pensa que ainda somos crianças e que tem de estar no comando. E esse é o resultado.

— Não é nada disso, mas sei que a rádio não está indo bem. Então, quando Eric me pediu para... Ah, esqueça!

A família sempre o acusava de bancar o "paizão" e interferir em suas vidas, mas Edward era o mais velho e estava apenas cuidando deles.

— Leia o artigo,Rose. – Ela o obedeceu.

— Foi rejeitado?! — Parecia mais divertida do que surpresa.

— Não tem graça. Não percebe o quanto isso é embaraçoso, tanto para mim quanto para a rádio de Eric?

— Pode pedir a moça em casamento. Talvez isso a faça reconsiderar

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Não está ajudando em nada, mocinha... – Ainda sorrindo, Rosalie lhe devolveu o periódico.

— Vá falar com a garota. Deve ser uma boa pessoa. Talvez a história não seja bem essa e o jornal esteja fazendo sensacionalismo.

Edward estudou a foto de Isabella Swan. Não podia falar muita coisa através da impressão granulada, mas ela não parecia uma fanática e tinha uma expressão doce. Pelo artigo, a jovem parecia ser o tipo que entenderia quão importante aquilo seria para seu irmão.

Eric cometera alguns erros no passado, e agora tinha uma chance real de sucesso, mas queria vencer por si, sem a ajuda financeira de uma outra pessoa.

— Na certa eu estragaria tudo — murmurou Edward. — É melhor você ir falar com ela.

Rosalie riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Em primeiro lugar, é você que sempre acha que pode dar um jeito em tudo. Em segundo, qualquer mulher de valor ficaria furiosa se mandasse um empregado no seu lugar.

— Você não é uma empregada, é minha irmã!

— Neste caso, dá no mesmo. — Inclinou-se para a frente, assumindo uma expressão mais séria. — Edward, tome cuidado. Pode vir a causar um problema para a rádio. Se a garota for noiva, podemos usar isso a nosso favor. Caso contrário, é melhor convencê-la a ir. Use seu charme. Que moça solteira se recusaria a sair com um bilionário charmoso?

Edward observou mais uma vez o retrato de Isabella antes de guardar o jornal em sua pasta. E sorriu.

— Não sei, mas vou descobrir.

...

Bella fincou a pá na terra de seu canteiro e abaixou-se para arrancar uma erva daninha.

Ouviu um carro estacionar diante de sua casa, mas, como não estava esperando ninguém, continuou puxando a planta.

— Srta. Swan?

As raízes se soltaram de uma vez, sujando Bella de terra. Espanando a camiseta e o short com as mãos, virou-se e, ao deparar com ele, arregalou os olhos. Edward Cullen.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Ela já o vira a distância, claro. Discursando em palanques, recebendo prêmios, coisas assim. Mas nunca tão de perto.

— Ahn... sim?

Edward estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Como vai? Sou Edward Cullen, e nós deveríamos fazer uma viagem juntos.

Viagem? Juntos?! Bella piscou. Edward não vira as manchetes? Ela não pretendera ser notícia, mas o tablóide local divulgara tudo em grande proporção. Para ser honesta, o que era tão sensacional em recusar um encontro?

— Srta. Swan? — Ele ainda estava com a mão esticada, e Bella suspirou.

Com os dedos sujos de trabalhar no jardim, não poderia cumprimentá-lo.

— Desculpe-me, estou com as mãos imundas.

— Não tem problema. — Sem aviso, Edward pegou a mão dela com firmeza. — Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Bella engoliu em seco, mais consciente de Edward Cullen do que ficara de qualquer homem desde que MIkemorrera.

— Posso fazer algo pelo senhor, ?

— Está quente aqui ao sol. Um copo de água seria bom. E uma chance para conversar.

Bella podia imaginar sobre o que ele queria conversar. Certo, talvez devesse ter lhe dito pessoalmente que não queria o prêmio, mas não se podia telefonar para um famoso bilionário, sem mais nem menos. Deus sabia que ela tentara.

— Muito bem, vamos entrar.

Edward soltou a mão de Bella, enfim.

A pele dela formigava e o fôlego estava curto, o que a perturbou. Não era uma criança para ficar de joelhos bambos pela simples visão de um rapaz bonito. Era uma mulher de vinte e seis anos e com pouca experiência sobre o sexo oposto, mas o suficiente para ensiná-la mais bom senso do que estava, no momento, demonstrando.

Edward a seguiu para dentro. Estava fresco no interior, as janelas abertas permitindo uma brisa gostosa.

— Bonita casa.

Bella deu de ombros. Era uma residência pequena e velha, e deveria parecer insignificante para alguém como ele, mas era mais do que sonhara possuir quando era menina, crescendo em orfanatos. Era dela, e isso era o mais importante.

— É boa o bastante para mim.

— Fui sincero, .

A calma colocação a espantou. Edward devia ter percebido sua descrença. Bella se virou e o viu a observá-la com atenção.

— Sim... Claro. — Conduziu-o até a copa. — Por favor, sente-se. Gostaria de um chá gelado?

— Adoraria.

Com o coração ainda descompassado, Bella respirou fundo para recuperar a compostura. Nada a preparara para Edward Cullen ou para o quão perceptivo parecia ser. Deveria ter pressentido que ele apreciaria aquela história toda. Um homem não fazia uma montanha de dinheiro sem ser espirituoso. Tentando aparentar calma, Bella lavou as mãos antes de pegar o jarro de chá e gelo do freezer. Em seguida, levou dois copos à mesa e os encheu de gelo e chá.

— Açúcar?

— Não, obrigado. — Edward ainda a estudava, e o divertimento brilhava nas íris azuis. — Você não confia em mim, estou certo?

Bella quase derrubou o jarro.

— Como?

— Desconfia de todo o mundo ou sou eu em especial?

— Confio em muitas pessoas. E não tenho nenhum motivo para desconfiar de você. Não tenho dúvida de que é um cavalheiro.

— Mas não quer passar um fim de semana comigo. – Nossa! A Filosofia dele era ir direto ao ponto, sim, senhor.

— Sr. Cullen, o problema não é você. E também não tenho compromisso com ninguém.

Apenas...


	4. Chapter 4

Não. Era muito pessoal explicar que as poucas vezes que tivera um encontro, após a morte de Mike, fora um desastre total. Já encontrara o grande amor de sua vida, o que não acontecia duas vezes. E não arriscaria de novo. Suspirando, Bella entregou o copo a Edward.

— Espero que goste de hortelã no chá, . Tenho um pé plantado aqui em meu jardim.

— Parece excelente. E, por favor, me chame de Edward. Posso chamá-la de Bella?

— Sim, lógico.

— Bem, Bella, quem sabe poderemos acabar amigos?

— Acho que não.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas. Aquele era quase um convite para ser parte de sua vida, e ela estava negando. "Não" parecia ser a palavra favorita das mulheres, pensou ele, irritado.

"Não" para um fim de semana com ele. "Não" para uma amizade.

Edward se tornara mimado com os anos. Não estava acostumado a ouvir "não".

Isabella Swan era jovem e, pelo jeito, solteira. Devia estar interessada no prêmio, uma vez que se inscrevera no concurso. E Edward reconhecera um quê de interesse no olhar dela quando se viram pela primeira vez.

— Você parece muito segura quanto a isso, Bella. Tem alguma coisa que não gosta em mim?

— Não.

— Então, por quê? – Ela deu de ombros.

— Digamos que não pertencemos à mesma classe social. Olhe para você, usando um terno caro em pleno sábado ensolarado. Quero dizer, é sábado, pelo amor de Deus, e você parece que está indo a um funeral! — De repente, Bella mordeu o lábio. — Perdoe-me. É uma roupa muito bonita.

— Funeral? Que coisa gentil de se dizer... — Edward bufou, perguntando-se por que ainda estava sentado na cozinha de uma estranha, sendo insultado. Certo, estava de terno. A família avisara que uma simples camisa serviria para a ocasião, mas Edward escolhera usar um traje mais social. E daí?

Entretanto, tinha de admitir que, comparado a Bella, de camiseta confortável com o logotipo do time de beisebol Mariners, ele parecia formal demais.

— Sinto muito. — Bella se arrependera do comentário. — Mas você perguntou, e não pensei antes de falar. Mike costumava dizer que esse era meu maior defeito.

— Quem é Mike ?

— Meu noivo. Morreu há vários anos num acidente, ao escalar uma montanha. Era parte da equipe de resgate.

— Lamento.

— De qualquer modo, sei que pareço um lixo para você. Isso só prova que vivemos em dois mundos diferentes.

Acostumado aos truques femininos para receber elogios, Edward estreitou os olhos, pensativo. Porém, se Bella estivesse buscando elogios, era a melhor atriz do planeta.

— Você está muito bem. Na realidade, tem toda razão quanto à minha roupa. — Edward desabotoou o paletó e o tirou. Então, ouviu-a respirar fundo. — Algum problema?

— De modo algum. — Os olhos cor de céu de Bella escureceram.

— Veja, se está preocupada com os arranjos da viagem, posso lhe assegurar que ficaremos em suítes separadas. Tanto a KLMS quanto eu temos uma reputação a manter.

— Nem pensei nisso! Sou a última mulher por quem você se interessaria em... dessa maneira.

Franzindo o cenho Edward balançou o gelo no copo. Não entendia aquela recusa veemente. A maioria das mulheres que conhecia confiava em suas habilidades para atrair o sexo oposto.

— Por que diz isso?


	5. Chapter 5

— Seu gosto por mulheres não é nenhum segredo.

— Você não me parece do tipo que se interessa pelas colunas sociais do jornal de Crockett.

— Não, mas as pessoas falam.

Edward tomou-lhe a mão e Bella tremeu.

— Talvez eu seja um pouco sério demais, mas sou um sujeito decente, Bella. Minha família pode atestar por mim. Ligue para meus familiares, se quiser. É claro, meus irmãos dirão que sou muito mandão. — Edward deu-lhe um sorriso auto-depreciativo. — Mas acho que isso é a conseqüência de ser o filho mais velho. Minha irmã Rosalie diz que nem sempre estou certo.

— Quantos irmãos vocês são?

Ele sorriu.

— Tenho quatro irmãos e quatro irmãs. E garanto que minha mãe lhe dirá que sou perfeito.

— Deve ser gostoso ter uma família tão grande... — Bella apanhou os copos e os levou para a pia.

Não que não gostasse das sensações que Edward lhe provocava. Gostava até demais. Uma corrente mirrada de água saiu da torneira, e Bella notou que tinha mais um conserto a fazer. A velha casa ensinara-a como realizar pequenos reparos sozinha, uma vez que precisava economizar dinheiro.

— Não entendo por que se inscreveu no concurso, se não planejava ir.

— Não me inscrevi, Edward. Minha vizinha o fez por mim. E Alice tem brigado comigo desde que falei que não ia. Embora ela seja casada, acho que tem uma queda por você.

— Entendo. Mas por que não me contatou antes de dar declaração ao jornal?

— Tentei ligar tanto para a rádio quanto para seu escritório, mas não obtive nenhum retorno. Além disso, não fiz uma declaração. O repórter não parou de me perseguir até que eu dissesse que não ia.

Que coisa! Teria de conversar com o quadro de diretores. Seus funcionários tentavam poupá-lo, mas dessa vez perdera algo importante.

Edward decidiu que sinceridade era a única forma de fazê-la entender.

— Para ser franco, Isabella, eu não queria ser o prêmio da rádio, mas meu irmão Eric é dono da estação e achou que seria uma boa publicidade.

Ela virou-se da pia.

— A rádio é de seu irmão?

— Sim. Eric trocou para o estilo country depois de comprá-la, e está se esforçando muito para achar um espaço no mercado de Seattle. Premiações são um grande negócio nas estações, e ele queria aparecer com alguma coisa diferente.

— Assim, decidiu que o prêmio seria sortear uma viagem com um bilionário.

Edward torceu o nariz.

— É isso. Você sabe o que acontece entre familiares. Acabamos concordando com os favores mais ridículos. Não que passar o fim de semana a seu lado não fosse bom. Mas sinto-me estúpido sendo oferecido como uma recompensa, e ainda pior agora, com o fato de você se recusar a ir.

— Deveria ter se negado.

— Foi o que minha irmã Rosalie me falou. De qualquer forma, o fato de você ter recusado a viagem... É ruim para a rádio. Eu daria a Eric tudo de que precisa, porém ele está determinado a vencer sem mim. Envolveu-se com problemas quando adolescente, depois que nosso pai morreu, e nunca se perdoou por isso. Acredito que esse é seu modo de provar a si mesmo que mudou.

— Edward, não vejo como minha aceitação mudaria alguma coisa. Apenas diga-lhe para escolher uma outra pessoa para premiar.

Com um esforço, Edward evitou explodir.

— Não funciona assim. Promoções sempre despertam suspeitas sobre a veracidade, e já há ouvintes questionando se o concurso foi uma farsa.

Edward pôde ver que Bella estava tocada por aquilo tudo. Notava-se que era uma pessoa caridosa. O artigo de jornal dissera que ela era ativa em vários centros de caridade locais, o Centro Familiar Crisis em particular. Talvez uma doação pudesse convencê-la de que aceitar o prêmio seria vantagem para todos.

— Muito bem, Isabella. Que tal uma doação para o Centro Crisis?

— O quê?!

— Eu doaria um cheque em troca de você aceitar ir. — Tirou o talão e o abriu sobre a mesa.

Ora, como não pensara naquilo antes? Era a melhor solução para todos. Não importava que dissessem que dinheiro não resolvia problemas, ele tinha muito.

— Que absurdo!

— Não para mim. — Edward preencheu o cheque.

Entre as conseqüências danosas para a estação de rádio de Eric e a vergonha de ser rejeitado pelo público, Edward adoraria solucionar aquele impasse.

— Você passa um fim de semana comigo e então dá o cheque para o Centro Crisis.

Apenas peça-lhes para manter sigilo. Está pré-datado, assim vai parecer que fiz a doação após a viagem. Irritada, Bella o encarou.

— Está tentando me comprar.

— Quero dar o melhor de mim para cuidar de todos. Além disso, não acho que passar um fim de semana comigo seja um destino tão terrível. — Edward pôs o cheque em cima do tampo. — Iremos para Victória na próxima semana. Alguém telefonará para você, combinando tudo.

Ele saiu, e ela cerrou os punhos. Quando pegou o cheque para rasgar, quase desmaiou. Aquela quantia resolveria todos os problemas que o Centro Crisis enfrentava. Contudo, homens como Edward Cullen estavam muito acostumados a conseguir tudo o que queriam, comprando pessoas sem pensar duas vezes. Desse modo, dobrou o cheque e correu para a varanda, antes que Edward tivesse chegado ao portão.

— Sr. Cullen, está se esquecendo de que eu não disse "sim".

— Quer mais dinheiro?

— Seu... Oh! Basta estalar os dedos para conseguir o que deseja, não é? Bem, não sou uma de suas funcionárias e não farei nada que não quero fazer!

Edward não pôde evitar um sorriso. Bella parecia uma gata acuada, mostrando as garras na defensiva.

— Nós iremos, Bella. Você é inteligente e se preocupa com a comunidade. No final, decidirá que o dinheiro só trará benefícios e que terá valido a pena o sacrifício de viajar comigo.

Ela o encarou.

— Você é impossível, arrogante e tirano.

— Sim, mas sou um tirano adorável.

— Eu poderia ficar com o cheque e não ir.

Dessa vez Edward gargalhou. Fazia muito tempo que não encontrava uma mulher como Bella. Esquecera-se do quão excitante era gostar de alguém, além dos parentes, que o desafiava. Sob outras circunstâncias, eles poderiam se tornar amigos, mas Bella morava em Crockett, e ele, em Seattle, com uma vida muito desvairada para pessoas normais.

— Você deveria me levar a sério, .

— Sempre levo as mulheres a sério. Além disso, sou ótimo juiz de caráter, e por isso sei que você é muito honesta para fazer algo semelhante.

Ela parecia pronta para discutir, então Edward aproximou-se e fitou seus olhos cor de céu. E quase se esqueceu de que não poderia beijá-la.

Não entendia por que aquela moça o interessava tanto. Conhecia garotas muito mais bonitas e mais favorecidas do que Bella, mas nenhuma o tocara tão depressa. Pelo menos não até que passasse da adolescência com uma sede por jovens cheias de curvas em roupas extravagantes. Puxou de leve a trança dela.

— Alguém entrará em contato, Bella, Para combinar tudo. – Ela empinou o queixo com um brilho malvado nas pupilas.

— Ligue você mesmo. Não tenho intenção de falar com terceiros. Se alguém mais me ligar, além de você, o negócio será cancelado.

Bella fora sincera naquilo, e Edward a admirou. Ela segurava um cheque de grande valor, e ainda assim tinha coragem de impor condições.

Que coisa! Ele gostava daquela mulher!


	6. Chapter 6

— Não sabia que você era tão charmoso assim. — Rosalie acabara de adentrar o escritório de Edward na segunda-feira de manhã, e jogou um jornal sobre a mesa dele. Edward suspirou. — Eu vi. Outro título em negrito, dessa vez com arte.

"Bilionário Muda, Usando seu Charme, um "Não" para um "Talvez".

Ali estava uma foto dele olhando com intensidade o rosto de Isabella Swan, a mão pairando nos arredores do peito dela.

Para dizer o mínimo, era muito sugestiva, porque, pelo retrato não se podia dizer que ele estava alcançando a ponta da trança jogada para a frente. Seu único consolo era saber que o artigo fora impresso na seção de estilos de vida do jornal, em vez de ocupar a primeira página.

O interfone tocou, e Edward apertou o botão.

— Sr. Cullen, a Srt. Swan está aqui para vê-lo. Ao ouvir sua secretária, Edward gemeu.

Ótimo, agora Isabella decidira invadir sua privacidade. Não que ele a culpasse, mas não gostava da notoriedade que acompanhava seu sucesso. Sempre havia fotógrafos em lugares privados, e questões especulativas de gente que não tinha nada a ver com ele.

— Peça à para entrar. – Rosalie esboçou um grande sorriso.

— Estou louca para ver isso. Uma mulher com a coragem para dizer "não" a Edward Cullen deve ser muito especial.

— Rosalie, vá embora ou será demitida.

— Não vai me despedir porque a idéia de você ir lá foi minha, lembra?

Ela não saiu, e Bella entrou, sem dúvida revoltada.

— Não foi bom o bastante me dar um grande cheque, não é? Teve de colocar a imprensa nisso para massagear seu ego!

— Não foi isso o que aconteceu.

— Claro que não! — Jogou uma mão cheia de papéis picados nele. — Fique com seu dinheiro!

Edward rodeou a escrivaninha, percebendo que tinha de lidar com ela num nível mais pessoal. A verdade era que deveria ter ligado para Bella no minuto em que vira a matéria, mas não soubera o que dizer. Ou de que jeito reagiria.

— Não sabia que tinha um fotógrafo lá, Bella, juro. Eu estava saindo de sua casa. Como saberia que você ia me seguir?

Bella hesitou. Ele parecia sincero. Que coisa! Lutara desde sempre para não reagir de forma exagerada. Mas, quando vira a notícia, saíra apressada de casa em direção ao escritório dele para fazer acusações.

— Por mais que me doa dizer isso, acredito nele.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Bella, embora nem precisasse. A semelhança com Edward era indiscutível.

— Rosalie Cullen. — Levantou-se, muito graciosa, e estendeu a mão, sorrindo para Bella com muita simpatia. — Esse grande tolo é meu irmão, e sou diretora de relações públicas dele. Por favor, não seja tão dura com Edward, que teve uma semana difícil. Não é fácil ser rejeitado em público.

Bella olhou para Rosalie e indagou-se se todos da família Cullen eram lindos e sofisticados.

— Eu não pretendia que se tornasse público — disse Bella, por fim. — No entanto, o jornal enviou uma equipe que não parava de fazer perguntas. Acabei falando que não queria ir, e o repórter fez um drama em cima disso.

— Assim como fizeram com a foto... Tirando-a sem nosso conhecimento — explicou Edward.

— Vamos almoçar e conversar sobre isso.

— Ótima idéia! — Rosalie parecia entusiasmada — Estou morrendo de fome.

— Você não está convidada, irmãzinha. Além disso, não acabei de despedi-la?

Bella ficou boquiaberta, mas Rose riu.

— Não se preocupe, sou demitida pelo menos uma vez por semana. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Temos de nos encontrar qualquer hora e compartilhar histórias de terror sobre meu irmão. Ele é mesmo um osso duro de roer.

— Pirralha, você não está ajudando — murmurou Edward. Rose acenou, despreocupada, e saiu da sala, deixando um rastro de perfume caro no ar. Pela expressão de

Edward era óbvio que adorava a irmã, e Bella engoliu uma ponta de inveja.

Como seria pertencer a alguém daquela maneira?

O pensamento não era novo, e espantou-a, impaciente. Aprendera desde cedo que desejar a Lua era inútil.

— Onde gostaria de almoçar, Bella ? O restaurante de McCormick e Schmick tem ótimos frutos do mar.

Aquela questão a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Não há necessidade de um almoço. Lamento ter reagido de modo exagerado.

— Você precisa comer.

— Não estou vestida para sair. Comerei mais tarde.

— Está bem assim, Bella, mas podemos almoçar aqui em minha sala, se preferir. Isso nos dará uma chance de discutir os planos da viagem para Victória, e foi você que insistiu que não houvesse intermediários entre nós. — Edward acionou o interfone. — Por favor, peça para o Deli entregar alguns sanduíches aqui... Sim, o de sempre para mim. — Olhou para Bella. — Alguma preferência?

Ela tentou não fazer uma careta. Edward não escutava nada que fosse diferente do que queria. Na certa era um bom modo de ganhar dinheiro, mas não tinha tanta certeza quanto a amigos.

— Peito de peru e queijo suíço. — E Edward se acomodou no sofá.

Querendo ou não, almoçaria com ele. Sendo assim, ia comer o que queria. Após fazer o pedido, Edward desligou o aparelho.

— Sempre consegue o que almeja, não?

— Nem sempre, Bella. Na maioria das vezes, apenas.

Era impossível resistir ao charme dele. Em um único instante, Edward a desarmara, o que era uma realização e tanto, considerando como ficara brava com a matéria do jornal.

— Então, estou perdoado?

Bella deu de ombros. Ele podia ser charmoso, mas ela não ia aliviá-lo com tanta facilidade.

— Estou pensando a respeito.

— Você é uma menina difícil. Acertei?

Embora Edward não quisesse dizer nada com o comentário, Bella ficou tensa.

Crianças criadas em orfanatos tinham de se tornar duronas, ou não sobreviviam. Com o passar dos anos, aprendera a empinar o queixo e nunca contar com ninguém.

A única vez que abaixara a guarda fora com Mike, e quando ele morrera ela ficara mais ferida do que jamais imaginara possível. Miket a tirara de sua concha protetora, deixando-a muito vulnerável quando o mundo se partiu ao meio. Não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse de novo.

— Sim, não sou nem um pouco fácil. Nunca se esqueça disso. A expressão de Edward passou de provocativa a confusa.

— O que eu disse de errado?

— Nada.

— Não acredito nisso. Exasperada, Bella o encarou.

— Qual é seu problema? A educação manda que quando as pessoas dizem "nada" você deve fingir que não é mesmo nada e mudar de assunto!

— É isso o que devo fazer?

— Evidente.

Edward riu, imaginando se Bella se dava conta de com que transparência seu rosto refletia suas emoções. Um homem podia nem sempre entender o que se passava pela cabeça dela, mas era interessante ficar tentando adivinhar.

— Minha família me chama de trator humano.

— Já pensou que eles podem estar certos?

— Apenas gosto de ter coisas realizadas com eficiência, sem perder tempo, Bella. Não há nada de errado com isso.

Ela suspirou, desgostosa.

— Não, a menos que seja você o atropelado pelo trator.

— Eu não atropelo...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a defesa dele, salvando-o de irritá-la novamente.

Edward não entendia por que pessoas como Bella e seus parentes eram tão cabeças duras sobre quase tudo. Ele possuía mais dinheiro do que seria capaz de gastar. Por que então não podia cuidar dos problemas deles?

Recebeu os lanches e sugeriu que comessem a sua mesa. Tentou fazer com que Bella se sentasse em sua cadeira, porque era mais confortável, mas ela lhe lançou, mas um de seus olhares desafiadores e se acomodou onde quis.

— Não acredito que costuma consumir comida de lanchonete — comentou, quando Edward lhe entregou o sanduíche de peru e queijo. — Não é mundano demais para um bilionário?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. O dia em que se conheceram Bella implicara com o fato de ele ser muito formal; agora parecia crer que tinha um estilo de vida extravagante.

— Acha que como caviar e bebo champanhe o dia inteiro? - Bella mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche e deu de ombros.

Usava uma blusa sem mangas e uma saia que acentuava a cintura fina. Os pequenos seios não causavam muita impressão sob a blusa, mas Edward tinha um enorme interesse em descobrir como seria tocá-los.

Estranho... Saíra com as mulheres mais lindas do mundo, mas nunca tivera tanta dificuldade em manter os pensamentos respeitáveis como naquele instante.

— Se não estou num almoço ou jantar de negócios, peço sempre um lanche aqui mesmo, fique sabendo.

— Está brincando! –Ele sorriu.

— Não, essa é minha vida fascinante.

— Hum...

Bella não queria gostar de Edward, mas gostava. É lógico que era muito dominador para ser alguém com quem faria amizade, mas que mal faria viajarem juntos? Eles só tinham de ficar juntos por um fim de semana, e então ela teria o dinheiro para doar ao Centro Crisis.

Isso é... Se Edward fizesse outro cheque. Ela rasgara o primeiro em pedacinhos, apenas outro exemplo de seu temperamento explosivo.

Como se lesse sua mente, Edward limpou a mão e pegou o talão de cheques.

— Vou lhe fazer outro cheque.

— Está bem...

Edward parecia estar se divertindo bastante com alguma coisa, o que tornou a irritá-la.

Uma coisa era decidir que poderia agüentá-lo por um fim de semana; outra bem diferente era fazer isso. Ele preencheu o cheque, e ela o guardou rápido na bolsa. Mesmo que a quantia fosse por uma boa causa, ainda estava sendo comprada. Foi Edward quem recomeçou a falar:

— Já contratei a limusine para nos levar ao porto no sábado de manhã, onde pegaremos a balsa para Victória. Faremos alguns passeios turísticos, dormiremos no Hotel Empress e voltaremos para casa no domingo à tarde.

— Por que nós mesmos não dirigimos?

— As regras do concurso diziam que iríamos de limusine. Meu irmão achou que seria mais excitante para as concorrentes.

— Não me importo com as regras. É muito extravagante.

— A rádio vai arcar com as despesas. Será um passeio de dois dias, e quero que você aproveite. Devemos planejar coisas que esteja interessada em fazer.

Bella largou o restante do sanduíche e empurrou o prato para o lado.

— Vamos esclarecer um ponto: isso não é um encontro amoroso, é... É...

— O quê?

— Bem, não é um encontro amoroso. Só estou indo para Victória para ajudar o Centro Crisis, e você, só para ajudar seu irmão. Isso é tudo.

Pronto. Bella estabelecera os limites. Edward não poderia achar que tinha algum interesse nele como homem, e ela deixara claro que sabia que ele também não estava interessado. Não haveria nenhum mal entendido para fazer com que o passeio ficasse desconfortável.

— Agora, tenho de voltar ao trabalho — disse ela.

— Sim, a sua loja em Crockett. – Bella pestanejou.

— Como sabe disso? Mandou me investigar?

Edward apontou para o jornal.

— Esse último artigo foi muito direto, Bella. Sabe que terá fotógrafos nos acompanhando a Victória? Talvez até mesmo uma equipe de televisão. Todo o objetivo do concurso é publicidade para a estação de rádio de Eric. E terei de anunciar que você, enfim, decidiu ir. Por isso, talvez haja repórteres em seu encalço outra vez.

— Como se eles parassem em algum momento...

— É isso. Levarei você até seu carro.

— Não é preciso.

Ele a ignorou, claro, e durante todo o trajeto para o estacionamento, Bella notava os olhares curiosos dos funcionários dele.

Edward não parecia dar a mínima, e ela se perguntou como alguém podia se acostumara viver como centro das atenções.

Quando Edward segurou a porta do carro para Bella, sorriu.

— Vejo-a no sábado de manhã. Precisamos sair às seis para não perdermos a balsa. Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Ótimo. Seis horas em ponto. Pode me fazer um favor?

— Lógico.

— Não vá de terno.

Edward deu risada e Bella logo saiu da vaga. Surpreso, descobriu que estava esperando ansioso pelo fim de semana. Havia coisas piores do que passar um tempo com uma mulher que não era sedenta por casamento e ansiosa para agarrar um homem só porque ele possuía uma gordíssima conta bancária. Enquanto isso, Edward tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Por incrível que parecesse, quanto mais dinheiro ganhava, menos liberdade parecia ter. Finais de semana eram apenas mais dois dias para realizar tarefas, e tirar um de folga significaria muito serviço acumulado.

Nem mesmo podia recordar a última vez que almoçara sem ler artigos ao mesmo tempo. Parecia um desperdício apenas ingerir, quando podia estar fazendo alguma outra coisa.

Todavia, fora muito agradável comer com Bella daquele jeito. Entre a atitude teimosa dela e o irritante concurso, Bella deveria ter sido um espinho a seu lado, mas acabara sendo bem diferente.

O despertador tocou às cinco horas na manhã de sábado, e Bella abriu os olhos mcom dificuldade.

— Cale-se... — murmurou.

O despertador continuou tocando, e ela pós um travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Não gostava muito das manhãs, sobretudo tendo ido dormir tarde na véspera. Então, o telefone tocou, juntando-se ao barulho do radio relógio. Bella gemeu e pegou-o, conseguindo jogá-lo ao chão. O aparelho caiu com um grande estrondo, então emudeceu.

— Sim? — murmurou ao segurar o fone.

— Você ainda está na cama?

— Ah... Alice...

Era sua sócia. Elas se davam super bem, exceto por Alice ser uma daquelas irritantes pessoas matinais que acordavam com o sol. E claro que tinha incentivo para isso: um marido que beijava o solo que ela pisava, uma filha adorável e outro bebê a caminho.

A maioria do tempo Bella conseguia não invejar Alice, porém, durante os últimos dias, sentira seu coração doendo mais que o normal.

Não fazia sentido, porque não queria nada com Edward. Apenas pretendia... Alguma coisa. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e perguntou-se quando sua vida confortável se tornara inadequada.

— Levante-se, amiga. Tem uma hora para ficar bonita para Edward Cullen.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Precisaria de mais do que uma hora para isso. Só um milagre funcionaria.

Alice suspirou.

— Você é uma mulher muito atraente.

— Olhe quem fala! A moça com as feições de um anjo. Conversaremos quando eu voltar, Alice.

Desligando, Bella empurrou as cobertas e espreguiçou-se. A mala já estava pronta na sala de estar. Indo para o banheiro, fitou-se ao espelho.

— Um pouco de cor seria bom...

No geral, sua figura não era feia, mas certamente não inspirava nenhuma grande fantasia nos homens.

Mal fora tocada por um, mesmo durante o breve período de noivado. Por sua própria culpa. MIke quisera fazer amor, mas Bella estivera determinada a fazer a "coisa certa", na tradicional noite de núpcias. Agora, desejava que tivessem se amado centenas de vezes. Pelo menos teria alguma coisa para lembrar... algo para distraí-la de pensar em Edward.

Quando a campainha tocou, cinqüenta minutos depois, Bella estava acabando de passar rimel. Pegou a bolsa e a mala de viagem e foi atender.

— Estou pronta — avisou, abrindo a porta.

Edward esperou, uma mão segurando um buque de flores, a outra enfiada na calça jeans. Bella o encarou, perplexa. Como uma roupa casual podia fazer tanta diferença? A camisa branca enfatizava os ombros, fazendo-os parecer ainda mais largos agora que não estavam cobertos por um paletó caro. Ele se mostrava bem mais relaxado, e mais sexy que nunca.

— Algum problema? — Edward tirou a sacola da mão dela.

— Sim. Quero dizer, não. Nada...

Estendeu para ela as flores, e Bella contemplou o arranjo. Era uma linda mistura de pequenas rosas amarelas e margaridas.

— Obrigada.

Com as flores na mão, Bella trancou a porta, o coração ainda mais disparado. Edward de terno era o bastante para fazer uma mulher pensar sobre todo tipo de pecado. De jeans, poderia causar danos irrecuperáveis a seus princípios. Carregando flores se tornava mortal.

Na esquina, estava uma limusine preta. Atrás dela, havia uma Blazer e um repórter a filmá-los através da janela aberta. Bella enrubesceu. Deviam ser os mesmos que seguiram Edward no começo da semana.

A opulência da limusine a deixou grata pelo horário, já que os vizinhos ainda estavam na cama, uma esperança que acabou quando ela avistou uma face curiosa na residência do outro lado da rua.

"Excelente..." Acenando, Bella entrou no veículo mais com afobação do que com graça, sentando-se no banco de couro macio. Pôs as flores do lado e acomodou-se ereta.

— Isso é ridículo.

Edward entregou a bagagem para o chofer e colocou-se ao lado dela.

— O que é ridículo?

— Gastar tanto dinheiro com um carro.

— Não há nada de errado com um pouco de luxo, Bella. Além do mais, nos dará tempo para conversar.

— Ah, sim! Ótima idéia. Como se tivéssemos algo em comum para falar.

— Acharemos alguma coisa.

Edward adoraria encontrar uma maneira para fazê-la acordar de bom humor.

Mas não levaria isso a fundo, lógico. Afinal, Isabella Swan era jovem demais para ele, muito inocente e problemática.

Então, por que tinha aquela incrível vontade de passar os próximos cinqüenta quilômetros beijando-a sem parar?


	7. Chapter 7

— Não acredito que vamos levar a limusine para Victória. — Bella subiu ao lado de Edward para o deque de passageiros na balsa. — Isso é consumismo demais! Edward deu de ombros.

— É mais fácil ter alguém que dirija para nós pela cidade. Mas, se preferir, podemos andar a pé com nossa equipe, em vez de passear de limusine.

— Quer dizer, com nossos espiões? — Olhou para o pessoal da televisão, carregando equipamentos atrás deles.

— Ei, eu lhe avisei que haveria fotógrafos!

— Como se eu tivesse alguma escolha quanto a esse pormenor...

Edward riu, sabendo que havia uma ponta de verdade no que Bella comentara.

Mesmo que ela tivesse recusado o donativo, ele não teria parado de insistir até que achasse um meio de fazê-la mudar de idéia. Uma coisa era o orgulho ferido pelo artigo do jornal, outra era ver o negócio do irmão ser prejudicado.

Ficaram em pé, encostados na grade junto com passageiros empolgados, quando a balsa deixou o píer. Gaivotas voejavam em volta deles com uma linda dança sobre as águas.

Quando a embarcação passou do quebra-mar, a brisa tornou-se muito mais forte.

Bella contemplou o horizonte, com uma expressão distante. Pouco a pouco, os passageiros começaram a entrar na área coberta, deixando-os sozinhos no deque, exceto pela equipe de câmera, que havia se colocado a uma boa distância. Pelo menos não precisavam se preocupar, achando que cada palavra que diziam estaria sendo gravada.

— Não está com frio, Bella?

— Não, mas você não tem de ficar aqui fora por minha causa. – Edward apoiou os cotovelos na grade.

— Estou bem, mas vim mais agasalhado que você.

— Tem alguma coisa errada com minhas roupas? — Bella empinou a cabeça em desafio.

— Não. Você está linda. — O tom de voz saiu alto e Edward esperou que o barulho do vento e dos motores o tivesse abafado.

O ar frio estava fazendo o mesmo que as mãos de um amante, arrepiando os bicos dos seios de Bella e os deixando evidentes através da fina camiseta verde.

Ela usava uma bermuda branca um pouco acima do joelho e um par de sandálias que lhe enfatizavam as pernas longas e delgadas.

Não havia nada óbvio ou exagerado em Bella, apenas uma elegância ímpar, que Edward nunca apreciara antes em uma mulher.

— Então, conte-me — começou ele, forçando-se a fitar o mar azul-esverdeado para evitar a tentação. — Nunca me explicou o que havia de tão terrível sobre ter um encontro comigo.

— Eu lhe disse, isso não é...

— ... um encontro. Claro. Mas, independente de como chame isso, ainda assim disse "não".

Bella esfregou a nuca e os braços, como se de repente tivesse tomado consciência da friagem.

— Minha vida está organizada, Edward. Não preciso de concursos e encontros fantasiosos para me fazer feliz.

Interessante. Talvez ela não estivesse sendo sincera consigo própria. A maioria das pessoas sempre quer alguma coisa, mesmo que não saiba bem o quê.

— Você está satisfeita com tudo?

Bella lhe lançou um olhar zangado e pôs as mãos nos quadris.

— Isso não é de sua conta.

— Psiu! — Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela. — Não é boa propaganda se a equipe de televisão nos filmar brigando.

— Hum... — Bella virou a cabeça para trás e deu-lhe um sorriso falso. — Seria uma boa propaganda se eu mordesse seu dedo?

Edward deu risada. Bella era inteligente e audaciosa como uma de suas irmãs. Ele apenas desejava que pudesse pensar nela assim, como uma irmãzinha querida. Nada sexual ou desconfortável.

Mas era tudo culpa sua. Permanecera "no celibato" por muito tempo, enterrado no trabalho e cansado da futilidade das mulheres de seu meio social. Um homem chegava a uma certa idade e não tinha mais vontade de fazer joguinhos de sedução, muito menos de observar moças tolas atirando seu charme falso na esperança de agarrar um bilionário.

Elas não percebiam que o dinheiro não era importante, era apenas o meio para um fim. Com dinheiro você podia cuidar de sua família e protegê-la.

Ainda se lembrava de como era estar com dezenove anos, no topo do mundo, e no minuto seguinte ver esse mesmo mundo desmoronar. A dor arrasadora de perder o pai, de olhar para mãe, irmãos e irmãs, temendo não ser capaz de se tornar o braço forte dali para a frente.

Uma gaivota desceu e pairou por um instante, antes de subir de novo com um grito estridente.

— Ela está dizendo que somos loucos.

— Por irmos a Victória ou por irmos juntos? — Bella quis saber.

— Você não desiste hein? — Edward se sentia mais curioso do que irritado. – Como não queria vir, não vai dar uma chance a isso. No mínimo, podíamos fingir que somos amigos. Não é pedir demais, é?

Ela afastou os cabelos da testa.

— Estou apenas desconfortável com essa situação. Não sei o que é sair para um passeio desde o acidente de Mike... — Deu de ombros.

Mike. O noivo que morrera nas montanhas. Ou, para ser mais preciso, o que foi morto enquanto tentava resgatar alguém.

Era assustador imaginar o contraste entre ele e o outro homem. Isabella fora noiva de um herói.

Edward analisou o semblante dela, tentando ver quanta dor a lembrança trazia.

— Quando aconteceu?

— Quase, cinco anos atrás. Sinto saudade dele. Mike me amava.

— Mas você não acha que pode se apaixonar de novo... ou que irá se casar? — Edward franziu o cenho. — Não está certo viver assim.

— Essa é uma observação interessante, considerando que vem de alguém que afirma à imprensa que não pretende casar-se.

Edward não deteve o riso, mais uma vez.

— Qual é a graça?

— Apenas a idéia de dois solteiros determinados serem colocados juntos desse jeito. Não vê? Tudo é perfeito. Podemos fazer alguns passeios turísticos, jantar num belo restaurante e nos divertir sem preocupações sobre expectativas instáveis. Com isso em mente, você ficará contente em saber que mudei nossas reservas de "suítes românticas" no Hotel Empress para suítes normais.

"Suítes românticas?"

— Isso é um alívio — disse ela, sem ser totalmente sincera. Alice tinha lhe contado sobre o Hotel Empress depois de ficar lá com o marido. Segundo sua sócia, "romântico" era pouco. Tinha até piscina aquecida com cachoeira dentro do quarto. Bella nunca chegara perto de nada semelhante, mas achava que devia ser divertido.

Mais divertido para uma lua-de-mel ou aniversário de casamento, mas não era provável que um dia ela comemorasse uma data dessas. Bella suspirou.

— Edward, lamento ter sido tão agressiva. É que... Todos têm especulado tanto sobre a qualidade romântica deste passeio! Não compreendo. Se você pensar bem sobre isso, o que há de romântico em sair com um completo estranho?

Edward gargalhou.

— Você é mesmo inocente, não é?

— Como assim?

— A maioria das pessoas são estranhas até que se conheçam, o que em geral acontece em um encontro.

Edward sentiu um calor embaraçoso e torceu o nariz.

— Entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer.

— Ah, é?

— Não há romantismo entre duas pessoas que não se conhecem, Edward, portanto não há fundamento para uma atração mútua.

Edward se aproximou até que seu braço encostasse no dela.

— Ou seja, não há fundamento para uma atração entre nós.

— É evidente que não.

— Sou um homem, você é uma mulher. Isso me parece bem básico.

— Eu disse "fundamento" — sussurrou Bella, um segundo antes de perceber a provocação naqueles olhos cor de mel.

"Minha nossa!"

— Rosalie tinha razão. Você é um osso duro de roer.

— Isso é só brincadeira de irmã. Sabe como são as famílias...

— Não sei. Fui criada em lares adotivos e, pelo que me informaram, não tenho nenhum parente.

Pelo erguer arrogante do queixo de Bella, Edward supôs que sua infância não fora nada boa. Era difícil imaginar não ter familiares. Fora muito ruim quando seu pai morrera, porém, ainda tivera mãe e irmãos.

— É por isso que o Centro Crisis é tão importante para você? – Bella enrolou uma mecha nos dedos.

— Adoro estar envolvida, mas não sou guerreira ou algo do tipo. Não há nada de estranho em querer ajudar.

— Concordo. Falando em ajuda, que tal uma xícara de café? Tenho certeza de que posso persuadir um de nossos "espiões" a conseguir para nós.

— Lógico que pode. Mas vamos comprar nós mesmos. – Estava mais quente dentro da parte envidraçada da balsa, com crianças rindo e correndo, e uma conversa que cobria os ruídos dos motores. Na lanchonete, eles compraram café e donuts, e se sentaram a uma mesa vazia.

O café estava horrível, mas aquele era um detalhe quase imperceptível perante a imagem de Bella, que deu a Edward um sorriso sonolento e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

— Desculpe-me por ser tão emotiva. Não sou bem-humorada pela manhã.

— Eu notei.

— Você sempre se levanta cedo?

— Bem... — Edward empurrou a xícara para o lado. — Quase sempre às cinco. Faço ginástica e chego ao escritório por volta das sete.

— Cinco da manhã?! Cruzes! Adoro acordar tarde. É uma delícia ficar na cama ao amanhecer. Sobretudo num dia de inverno, quando está frio e chovendo lá fora.

A pequena quantidade de cafeína que consumira atingiu o sistema de Edward como em overdose. Sabia que Bella não estava tentando ser sugestiva. Apenas falava, muito à vontade. Porém, Edward não estava tão desinteressado quanto ela imaginava. E suspeitava que os sentimentos dela também não eram tão neutros, embora tivesse lhe dado pouca evidência.

Se não fosse tão mais nova e tão inexperiente... Os dois eram uma combinação impossível para o tipo sofisticado que Edward apreciara no passado.

— Gosta de dias tempestuosos?

— Adoro ouvir a chuva. — Bella sorriu. — A verdade é: não sou uma pessoa muito complicada. Aprecio mais as coisas simples, como ler, caminhar ou trabalhar em meu jardim.

Fazia muito tempo que Edward não fazia nada assim, mas de repente lhe pareceu muito atraente. Era ocupado demais para caminhar ou mexer com a terra, e suas leituras eram consumidas por análises de relatórios e de memorandos. As palavras de Bella conjuravam uma imagem irresistível de manhãs pacíficas no leito, um lazer adorável e espaço para pensar.

Conjecturas perigosas para alguém que trabalhava catorze horas por dia. E tudo piorava ao considerar que Isabella entrara em sua imaginação como uma parceira sexual.

— Nunca acorda tarde, Edward?

— Nunca. Acho que sou muito agitado.

— Isso é ruim. — Ela mordeu o donut, e então o olhou, desconfiada. — Não teremos de acordar cedo amanhã, não é?

— Não. Você pode dormir até a hora que quiser.

— Que bom! Acho que não aguentaria me levantar às cinco da manhã por dois dias seguidos.

— Acredito que você consegue fazer qualquer coisa a que se determina. Como diz minha mãe: "Você tem aço na espinha dorsal; mas não se esqueça de dobrá-la de vez em quando."

— Ela parece interessante... E bem irlandesa.

— Sem dúvida.

A sobrevivera a mais percalços do que qualquer mulher deveria passar, mas ainda assim permanecia como um membro fiel da igreja e uma mãe devota. Claro, admoestava-o sem parar para que trabalhasse menos.


	8. Chapter 8

— Já esteve na Irlanda, Edward?

— Não. Rosalie vai com mamãe todos os anos, mas eu nunca pude. Algum dia, talvez. Bella mastigou o último pedaço do donut.

— Não entendo. Você é riquíssimo e possui centenas de empregados para cuidar de tudo. Como pode não ter tempo para viajar?

— Tenho me mantido ocupado ganhando o dinheiro.

— Certo. Quando terá o bastante?

A expressão intrigada de Bella o fez sentir um vazio abrindo-se a sua frente. Era imensamente rico, entretanto, nunca considerara diminuir o ritmo. Não importava o quanto sua mãe o atormentasse, ou seus irmãos o provocassem. Por que tinha de ser assim?

Quanto dinheiro era bastante para que sentisse que sua família estava segura? E por que, de todas as pessoas que já haviam lhe perguntado quando poderia parar, foi Bella quem o fez se sentir como se tivesse sido colocado diante da verdade?

Não, estava exagerando na reação. Não podia se lembrar da última ocasião em que fizera algo frívolo, como passar um fim de semana passeando. Não era Bella, eram as circunstâncias. De qualquer forma, ela não poderia compreender. O noivo morrera, e Bella não tinha família, então as prioridades eram diferentes.

— Não é só o dinheiro. Construí o negócio, e não posso abandoná-lo para me divertir. Muita gente depende de mim. — A desculpa pareceu esfarrapada até mesmo para Edward, mas era a melhor que podia dar.

— É isso o que tirar férias significa para você? Abandonar seu negócio?

— Farei isso algum dia.

— Isso se você não morrer de hipertensão antes. De que adianta uma fortuna tão grande se não pode usufruir?

Um anúncio soou dos alto-falantes, solicitando que os passageiros motorizados reassumissem seus lugares ao volante, pois a balsa atracaria em minutos.

— Podem descer — demandou Edward para um dos membros da equipe. — Iremos em seguida. Ou podemos decidir ir andando, em vez de seguir de limusine.

— Mas, sr. Cullen, temos de cobrir a viagem inteira — protestou o homem.

Edward já estava farto de ter a mídia a acompanhá-los, e sabia que Bella não estava gostando daquilo também.

— Já lhe falei para descerem. Não precisam nos filmar o tempo todo.

Ao menos na balsa a equipe mantivera-se longe o suficiente para que ele e Bella pudessem conversar com privacidade.

— Ah, meu Deus! — uma mulher exclamou de repente. — Sabia que os tinha reconhecido. É aquele casal, o bilionário e a moça que ganhou o prêmio. Ela rejeitou e ele a convenceu do contrário!

A próxima coisa que Edward viu foram flashes de câmeras fotográficas e canetas balançando na frente deles, pedindo autógrafos. Ninguém mais prestava atenção aos alto-falantes e ao segundo aviso para entrarem nos carros. A única bênção foi ver o pessoal da imprensa ser empurrado pelos turistas ansiosos.

Bella exibia um sorriso forçado e assinou o nome em uma dúzia de diferentes pedaços de papel.

Eric fizera um bom trabalho de divulgação sobre o fim de semana em Victória, parecia que todos tinham ouvido falar a respeito. E o que mais fascinava os turistas era a idéia de uma mulher recusar um encontro com um bilionário. Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, Eric conseguira muita publicidade de graça por causa da decisão original de Bella em não aceitar o "prêmio".

— Por que você fez isso? — quis saber a mulher que os reconhecera. — Ele é lindo e rico. Como pôde recusar?

Bella engoliu em seco. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

— Minha vizinha me inscreveu no concurso, então eu não estava esperando... ganhar.

Acho que não tinha tido tempo de raciocinar direito. — Não era a razão verdadeira, mas estranhos não precisavam saber disso.

Blla fitou Edward, começando a entender quão humilhante sua rejeição pública deveria ter sido. Mas, por incrível que fosse, ele não parecia ofendido, apenas frustrado.

— Senhoras e senhores, por favor! — exclamou o oficial da balsa, abrindo caminho entre a audiência. — Acompanhe-me, sr. Cullen. E a senhorita também. Acho melhor que vocês dois desçam antes.

Passar pela multidão não era nada divertido para Bella, mas mesmo assim pegou a bolsa e saiu da lanchonete. Edward a alcançou e pôs um braço sobre seus ombros. Um arrepio se espalhou por sua coluna, distraindo-a das preocupações mais imediatas.

— Acalme-se, Bella. Irá se acostumar com isso.

— O... O quê?

— A atenção excessiva. Vai dispersar assim que descermos.

— Certo.

A balsa ancorou, e apenas a saída de Edward e Bella foi liberada. Perante os protestos dos passageiros, a tripulação explicou que todos teriam de aguardar. Inclusive a equipe de filmagem.

— Ótimo. —Edward comentou com Bella. — Talvez possamos ter um pouco de paz, dessa forma. Nós os veremos no hotel mais tarde.

A inspeção da alfândega levou apenas alguns minutos, e eles correram do prédio.

Bella respirou o ar fresco e observou ao redor, feliz. Fazia alguns anos que estivera em Victória, uma cidade linda, tipicamente inglesa por sua colonização, com grandes prédios parlamentares e até mesmo as cestas de flores penduradas nos velhos globos dos postes de luz de ferro trabalhado.

— Desviaremos da rua principal para que a gente da imprensa não possa nos ver se passarem de carro. Quanto mais nos distanciarmos deles, melhor.

Bella assentiu e deu uma última olhada para a balsa. Todos os passageiros ainda estavam lá, atentos a eles.

— Eu me senti mal por recebermos tratamento especial e passarmos à frente de todos, Edward. Você pode estar acostumado com isso, mas eu, não.

— Não foi um tratamento especial, e sim mais uma precaução de segurança. Mas podemos dar a eles uma compensação.

— Como o quê?

— Como isto. — Enlaçando a cintura dela, Edward a puxou para si.

A respiração ofegante e os olhos arregalados dela o fizeram sentir uma satisfação triunfante. Isabella Swan, com certeza, não era tão indiferente quanto fingia. Ele não deveria estar satisfeito com isso, mas estava.

— Acredito que um beijo os alegrará bastante. Ficarão convencidos de que estão vendo um romance real se desenrolando entre nós.

Ela passou a ponta da língua nos lábios.

— E acharão isso excitante?

— Isso depende. Você vai corresponder ao beijo ou me dará um tapa?

— Não acha que um tapa seria mais interessante?

Edward hesitou, quase dizendo que um beijo o excitaria muito mais. Mas era a coisa errada a dizer, sobretudo pelo que estava sentindo. A ele, parecia um encontro romântico e o fazia se sentir como um adolescente. Não como um jantar a dois em um dos restaurantes mais caros de Seattle, mas um encontro honesto com uma garota, do qual não tinha idéia do resultado. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, estava se divertindo.

— Vamos brincar Isabella. Dar a eles algo para comentar. –Com um sorriso travesso, ela pôs os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

— Assim?

— Assim mesmo. — E a beijou, saboreando a doce inocência daquela boca, antes de levantar a cabeça.

Bella pigarreou.

— Nada mal... — O misto de emoções nos olhos dela não era fácil de ser decifrado.

— Então está feliz por não ter me dado um tapa?

O sorriso enigmático de Bella o esquentou ainda mais.

— Ainda não decidi.

— Avise-me quando chegar a uma conclusão.

— Você será o primeiro a saber, sr. Cullen. Não se preocupe.

— Então, qual o próximo passo da programação? — perguntou Bella, como se não estivessem envolvidos naquele abraço que fez o coração de Edward disparar.

— Quando chegarmos ao Hotel Empress, a limusine já deverá estar lá a nossa espera. Poderíamos visitar os Jardins Butchart — sugeriu ele, abaixando os braços com relutância.

— Seria mais divertido passearmos por aí sozinhos.

Edward sorriu.

— Quer dizer dispensar a imprensa e fazer disso um encontro mais verdadeiro? —Recuou no momento em que viu a surpresa de Bella. — É uma pena que tenhamos de ir na limusine.

— Quem precisa de uma? — Ela pegou na mão dele e foi em direção à marina. —Faremos um tour de ônibus pela cidade. Ele nos levará ao Castelo Craigdarroch, ao longo da praia... A muitos lugares. E também passará pelos jardins.

— Que Castelo Craigdarroch?

— Um belo casarão antigo.

Havia muitos casarões em Seattle, e Edward nunca gostara de visitar lugares históricos, mas deixou Bella conduzi-lo.

— Por que é chamado de castelo?

— Não sei. Talvez porque tenha muitas torres e se pareça com um.

Bem, qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar pensando naquele beijo, decidiu Edward. Ele já não tinha mais idade para ficar analisando um beijo, tinha? Um homem chegava a uma altura da vida onde não se preocupava mais com o significado de coisas assim. Muito bem.

Mas havia algo em Bella que o fazia sentir-se mais jovem do que nunca.

Esperaram o semáforo abrir para atravessar a movimentada rua na frente do Hotel Empress, uma construção impressionante. Parecia uma sentinela na frente de um porto fantástico. A cidade era uma festa para os sentidos, com canteiros de flores e turistas alegres.

Naquele momento, Edward localizou a equipe da imprensa na Blazer e a limusine.

— Ai, ai, ai... — Pegou o braço de Bella e atravessou a rua no meio da multidão.

— O ônibus de turismo fica do outro lado, Edward.

— Sim, mas teremos companhia se não formos cuidadosos. Bella olhou através do tumulto e detectou os dois carros.

Um dos repórteres tinha meio corpo para fora da janela da Blazer e tentava localizá-los. Sorte que olhava na direção oposta. Rindo, Bella correu para se esconder atrás de uma torre de carrilhão. Edward aproximou-se, uma mão descansando na parede de concreto, um amplo sorriso na face. O coração dela bateu mais forte.

— O museu é bem aqui. Pode ser um bom momento para uma visita.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Pensei que fôssemos ao castelo, Bella. Podemos ir de táxi, em vez de pegar o ônibus turístico. Então, planejaremos o resto do dia.

Bella meneou a cabeça. Não conhecia muito Edward Cullen, mas tinha uma idéia da vida dele, com todos os dias programados,

— Não temos de planejar nada. Estamos na frente de um museu famoso. Vamos entrar.

Sem esperar que ele concordasse, Bella foi em direção à entrada. Após um

momento, sentiu uma mão nas costas. Edward poderia aprender a ser mais espontâneo, mas nunca se esqueceria de ser um cavalheiro. Ela nunca estivera perto de um homem assim, cujas boas maneiras eram uma segunda natureza.

Ele pagou as entradas, e Bella o conduziu para o último piso. Embora fizesse anos que estivera em Victória, o Museu Real da Colúmbia Britânica era um amigo querido.

Bella levou Edward para seu espaço preferido: uma enorme maquete da cidade, com estação de trem e tudo o mais.

— Não é incrível?

Edward fitou-a, mais intrigado pela expressão dela do que por qualquer coisa que o museu tivesse a oferecer. Bella viajara no tempo e estava abandonada a alguma lembrança gostosa. O que aconteceria se a beijasse de novo? Isso a traria de volta?

Com esforço, Edward deu um passo para trás. Aquilo não era um encontro real. Não tinha o menor direito de beijá-la. Não eram um casal e nunca seriam.

Porém, foi difícil se lembrar disso quando se sentaram logo depois no pequeno cinema escuro que exibia a história dos primórdios de Victória. A voz do locutor e a música nativa provocavam uma sensação assustadora nos ouvintes.

Quando Bella demonstrou um aparente desconforto, Edward escorregou do assento estofado para o carpete, puxando-a para junto de si. Ela tencionou-se, depois relaxou contra o peito dele.

Edward cruzou os braços em volta dela e segurou-a forte entre os joelhos dobrados. A suave fragrância de Bella provocou-lhe uma excitação irresistível, e ele, sem pensar, deu-lhe um beijo na nuca.

— Edward... Não. — O fraco protesto de Bella mal podia ser ouvido sob a entonação melodiosa do locutor.

— Só quero deixá-la confortável.

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo, escutando vários ciclos da história. Era curioso sentir tanta paz e tanto calor misturados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Meninas, eu gostaria muito de agradecer a todas vocês por comentarem na fic, a fic será postada dia sim dia não, então o próximo capítulo sai terça feira**

**Um beijo para todas.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 9**

A calma durou até que um grupo de crianças estudantes entrou, tagarelando e fazendo perguntas a seus professores.

Bella soltou-se dos braços fortes e conduziu Edward para outras seções do museu. Só quando seus estômagos começaram a roncar eles partiram.

— Tenho certeza de que o restaurante do Empress é bom — afirmou Edward quando saíram à luz do sol.

— Sim? Mas também podemos comer um cachorro-quente e aproveitar para passear mais.

"Ela está falando sério!"

— Não quer um bom almoço?

"Alguma coisa cara, com garçons respeitadores e porcelana chinesa?" As garotas com quem ele se relacionava insistiriam naquele tipo de luxo.

— Cachorro-quente está ótimo.

— Claro...

Bella deu risada, embora não tivesse vontade de sorrir. Não deveria ter beijado Edward, ou conversado assuntos tão pessoais na balsa. Perdera o bom senso. Edward Cullen era charmoso e tinha consideração, e se ela não tomasse cuidado poderia se apaixonar.

Um arrepio a percorreu. Não queria amar de novo. Era muito doloroso. Além disso, Edward estava fora de seu alcance. Um homem tão rico, com uma família normal...

Então talvez um almoço informal não fosse mesmo uma boa idéia. De algum modo, seria mais fácil pensar nele como um milionário mimado que não sabia como a maioria dos seres humanos vivia.

— Certo, Edward, vamos para o hotel, se é isso o que você quer.

No minuto que Bella concordara em almoçar no restaurante, Edward queria o cachorro-quente que ela sugerira. Mas algo acontecera com ela. Num instante, estava rindo, feliz; no outro, uma névoa toldara sua alegria.

Ele pigarreou.

— Um membro de minha equipe veio aqui e nos registrou no hotel ontem, por isso estou com as chaves. Por que não damos uma olhada em nossos quartos e depois decidimos?

— Tudo bem.

— Qual é o problema, Bella?

— Nenhum. Já disse que tudo bem.

Ela deu um sorriso artificial e Edward cerrou os dentes. Bella era impossível, mas isso não impedia que a desejasse cada vez mais. E muito menos que quisesse ver de volta o estado de espírito em que ela estivera até então, com uma alegria genuína no rosto.

Enquanto Bella olhava a suíte dela, Edward deu alguns telefonemas e solicitou um almoço privado, incluindo algumas exigências extras. Quando estava tudo pronto, convidou-a para conhecer sua própria suíte.

Bella entrou, fitou o recinto por alguns segundos, então caiu na gargalhada.

O quarto fora arrumado com flores e, sobre o carpete grosso, via-se uma toalha xadrez de piquenique com uma imensa cesta cheia de salchichas e pães. Um garçom formal mantinha-se à disposição, guardanapo de pano no braço, segurando uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Você sabe como tratar bem uma garota, Edward!

— Qualquer coisa para uma dama. — Tirou o champanhe das mãos do garçom e entregou-lhe uma boa gorjeta. — Podemos nos virar a partir daqui.

— Obrigado, senhor. — E o garçom partiu, deixando-os a sós. Bella sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na toalha de mesa.

— Quanto trabalho!

— Apenas fiz uma ligação e prometi um bônus pela rapidez.

— Deve ser bom ter tanto dinheiro assim — disse Bella, embora não parecesse invejosa.

Edward franziu o cenho, pensativo. A sensação de insegurança que tivera aquela manhã voltou. Mas isso era ridículo! Bella era tão nova... Como podia se sentir inseguro perante ela?

O hotel não enviara os copos descartáveis que ele pedira, por isso serviu o champanhe nas taças de cristal disponíveis na suíte e entregou uma a Bella.

— A amizade — Edward brindou.

— Ora... Mas não somos amigos — disse ela, após dar o primeiro gole.

Edward apoiou-se em um cotovelo, mais confortável do que esperava se sentir no chão.

— Estou de jeans, não de terno. O dia em que nos conhecemos você parecia pensar que essa era a única razão para não sermos amigos. Pelo menos, foi o que mencionou. É lógico, depois ficou envergonhada por insultar meu terno.

— Era uma roupa bonita.

— Adequadíssima para ir a um funeral, não é? Bella deu uma mordida no cachorro-quente.

Embora Edward estivesse brincando, ela não sabia como responder. Lembrou a si mesma de manter distância, mas ele já se aproximara com o "piquenique". Quantos bilionários comeriam um simples cachorro-quente na suíte de um hotel luxuoso?

— O que há de errado em aceitar que somos duas pessoas diferentes, sem nada em comum, exceto a necessidade de passar por este fim de semana?

Edward comprimiu os lábios.

— Não pensei que passar dois dias comigo fosse tamanho fardo.

Bella pôs o sanduíche no prato, tentando não cerrar os dentes. Homens eram homens, independente de quanto dinheiro tinham.

— Não é... É só que...

Ele não podia entender. Edward Cullen decerto jamais sentira medo na vida. Tinha tudo: uma família grande, segurança, amor. Era mais fácil correr riscos quando havia pessoas que gostavam de nós. O único risco que Bella se permitira correr acabara por feri-la tanto que mal conseguira sobreviver.

Tudo sobre se apaixonar era negativo para Bella, portanto não podia entender sua atração por Edward. Ele deveria estar paranóico achando que ela tentava arranjar um marido rico. Que absurdo! Edward era a águia magnífica, e ela, um pardal marrom e sem graça que invadira o território alheio.

Edward ainda parecia aflito, e Bella suspirou.

— Você é um ótimo sujeito. Mas tem de ser honesto: sou a última pessoa que você escolheria para passar um fim de semana.

— Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Bella. Você é uma companhia divertida quando não está agressiva.

— Não sou agressiva.

— É claro que é. E parece uma virgem puritana.

— Que coisa grosseira de se dizer!

— Sim, mas você insultou meu terno.

Bella empurrou o ombro dele, irritada. Podia não ser como as garotas que ele conhecia, mas não era nenhuma virgem puritana, ora bolas!

Pegou a taça de champanhe, com raiva, e, quando deu um gole, Edward segurou-lhe o pulso, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Escondida no fundo daqueles elétricos olhos azuis estava uma risada, e um algo mais que ela não queria entender.

— Edward...

O champanhe molhara o queixo e o redor dos lábios dela, e Edward não se controlou. As pálpebras de Bella se fecharam quando ele baixou a cabeça. Um instante depois, o calor da língua de Edward percorreu as gotinhas do líquido gelado em seu queixo.

— Hum... Que gostoso! — Ele suspirou; então, passou os dedos através dos cabelos dela e lambeu ao redor dos lábios.

Bella estremeceu. A quentura sensual lhe provocava sensações alucinantes em todas as células. Era como se Edward tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para absorver aquelas gotas. Não sabia que um homem podia ser tão paciente para conseguir um beijo.

E não havia dúvidas de que iria beijá-la. Tudo, desde os braços a envolvê-la até a tensão dos músculos, informou-a do que ele queria.

No momento em que decidiu protestar, Edward a beijou. A língua penetrou sua boca numa dança mágica, e todas as idéias de protesto desapareceram.

Bella não podia se lembrar de ter sido beijada de maneira tão profunda e com tanta gentileza. Cada centímetro dela se derretia nos movimentos vagarosos das bocas.

Edward acariciou-lhe o braço, tocou a lateral de seu seio, e deslizou a mão até a cintura.

Era erótico demais imaginar onde ele a tocaria no próximo instante.

As pernas de Bella se separaram por instinto. Era estranho o modo como se sentia: maravilhosa e péssima.

Edward se debruçou sobre ela, roçando seu pescoço. A sensação da masculinidade sólida a fez sentir-se tão leve que pensou poder voar. O prazer era infinito, mas percebeu que estava filtrado através de uma ponta de pânico.

— Edward, não acho...

— Acalme-se — pediu ele, dando beijinhos no pescoço dela.

Quando Edward levantou a cabeça e observou a face de Bella cheia de emoções, fez menção de dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por ela:

— Não ouse se desculpar.

Bom aviso. Uma desculpa era tudo o que planejara oferecer.

— O que devo dizer?

— Não sei, mas não se desculpe.

— Bem, eu não devia ter deixado ir tão longe...

— Para mim, basta. — Bella o empurrou. — Tentei dar uma chance a este fim de semana, como você pediu, mas não tenho de agüentar isso.

Ele esfregou o rosto. Ao que tudo indicava, tivera sorte por ela não ter lhe batido, embora nem sequer imaginasse por que estava tão brava. As mulheres eram mesmo imprevisíveis.

— Agüentar o quê?

— A tola superioridade masculina, o mito sobre os homens serem responsáveis por quão longe as coisas vão, e terem de lidar com tudo para as pobrezinhas das mulheres, que não têm autocontrole!

— Não foi isso o que eu falei.

Ela cerrou os dentes. Gostava de Edward, o que a amedrontava. Mas não teria ido muito mais longe com aquele beijo, porque não apreciava brincar com dinamite.

— Para sua informação, eu estava tentando brecar quando você parou, Edward.

Era verdade. Apertara os ombros dele a fim de colocar alguma calma na situação, mas ele a distraíra com um beijo no vale entre os seios.

Bella sentou-se e começou a arrumar a cesta.

Ok, teria de ser mais cuidadosa pelo resto do fim de semana. Apaixonar-se por um dos homens mais ricos do planeta não era uma coisa inteligente a fazer. Desse modo, dali em diante a ordem para ambos era manter as mãos afastadas.

— Sei que isso só aconteceu por conveniência sua, Edward, mas prefiro que não se repita.

Na segunda-feira você estará de volta a seu círculo social.

Era isso o que Bella pensava? Que ele a beijara apenas por conveniência? Ou pior, porque era algum tipo louco por sexo, que não podia passar um simples fim de semana com uma mulher sem tocá-la?

Estava aborrecido e pronto para dizer-lhe isso... Até que viu uma faísca de humilhação na fisionomia dela.

Só pioraria as coisas se explicasse que desde que haviam se conhecido tivera um desejo absurdo de beijá-la, apesar de Bella não ser seu tipo. Eles entrariam numa discussão e ele acabaria se sentindo medíocre e imaturo por até então só ter se importado com as curvas das mulheres que o assediavam. E aquela preferência não parecia importante naquele momento. Bella tinha um jeito de fazê-lo apreciar o que ela possuía, em vez do que não possuía.

Edward se indagou o que sempre o atraíra nas moças mais bem dotadas fisicamente. Comparadas a Bella, elas eram... Bem, elas não eram. A figura dela era equilibrada, dos pés à cabeça. Os lábios delicados, tão femininos!

— Não tenho uma vida social muito intensa, Bella. Sou ocupado demais. E nunca fiz amor com uma garota apenas por conveniência. Quem pensa que sou?

— Alguém rico e poderoso, capaz de ter qualquer mulher que quiser.

— Todas, não.

Bella fingiu não notar o olhar significativo de Edward.

— Quer outro cachorro-quente?

— Não é disso que tenho fome, Edward.

— Acho que tem salada de batatas na cesta de piquenique.

Ele a encarou.

— Apenas para o caso de não estar sendo claro o bastante, adoraria passar o resto do fim de semana com você, compartilhando os mesmos lençóis. Se tivesse alguma experiência nesse departamento, podia ser que eu não precisasse estar sendo tão direto. Algo a dizer a respeito?

Bella engoliu em seco, embora não parecesse tão chocada quanto ele esperara.

— Não está na hora de irmos aos Jardins Butchart?

— Não quer tomar mais uma taça de champanhe?

— Não.

Edward suspirou.

— Foi o que achei que você responderia...


	10. Chapter 10

Bella concordou em pegar um táxi para os jardins porque era mais fácil do que discutir a questão com Edward. Com toda honestidade, estava envergonhada. Não acreditava que ele tivesse uma paixão imortal por ela, embora tivesse alimentado seu ego ouvi-lo falar sobre passar o fim de semana... Compartilhando os lençóis.

Por outro lado, não sabia onde perdera o controle da discussão. Em um minuto estivera irritada com a arrogância dele; no próximo, Edward a virara de ponta-cabeça, falando sobre lençóis...

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele no banco a seu lado, parecendo bonito como o pecado, além de muito tranqüilo. — Ainda posso me desculpar, se é isso o que quer.

Ela o fitou, zangada.

— Eu lhe disse...

—... "não se desculpe" — finalizou por ele. — Mas meu pai ensinou-me a ser um cavalheiro. Portanto, queria me desculpar apenas para ter certeza.

Bella deu uma olhada cautelosa em direção ao motorista de táxi, que parecia um pouco curioso sobre os passageiros.

— Estou ótima. Não dá para notar?

Edward deu de ombros. Para um homem que ficara tão excitado poucos minutos antes, parecia muito calmo.

O que acontecera com o plano dela? Aquele no qual permaneceria cordial e distante?

Não havia sido nada distante beijá-lo deitada sobre o carpete. Não caberia uma cédula entre eles durante a maior parte daquele beijo.

Isso! Bella tinha de pensar no dinheiro de Edward e no poder da sociedade que os separava. Ou também poderia manter a mente no controle que ele teve sobre a situação, mas aquilo a agradara.

Quando chegaram ao destino, Bella aceitou a mão que Edward lhe ofereceu para descer do táxi e tentou parecer tranqüila. Mas como era um cavalheirismo com o qual não estava acostumada, falhou.

— Conte-me mais sobre seu pai, Edward. Herdou toda essa educação dele?

Uma das sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueu. Não demorara muito para que Bella tornasse a erguer as barreiras de defesa.

— Papai era um trabalhador árduo, mas não pôde encontrar oportunidades na Irlanda. Por isso, economizou o máximo que pôde e trouxe a família para a América do Norte, vindo a trabalhar como guarda florestal. Mamãe estava grávida de mim de sete meses, na época.

— Deve ter sido difícil viajar com uma gravidez tão avançada.

— Sim, mas desejavam que eu fosse cidadão do novo país deles.

— Você parece muito irlandês, em certas ocasiões. A Irlanda é um lindo país. Seus pais alguma vez se arrependeram de terem vindo para cá?

— Não. Minha mãe às vezes tem saudade da terra natal, mas a única coisa que a faz arrepender-se de ter vindo é o acidente que vitimou meu pai — declarou ele com tristeza.

Mesmo após todos aqueles anos, as memórias do terrível verão ainda se faziam presentes, e a raiva podia explodir, surpreendendo-o com sua força.

— Deve ter sido duro perdê-lo, Edward. O trabalho florestal é perigoso.

— Sim. — O tom dele foi frio.

A última coisa que Edward pretendia era discutir a morte do pai, Algumas coisas deviam ser deixadas de lado. Cada um tinha seu demônio interno para combater, e o dele era o remorso por ter sido tão ambicioso com sua carreira e não aceitar um emprego ao lado do pai. Não poderia ter impedido o acidente que matara Carlisle Cullen, mas pelo menos teria estado lá.

— Ele deve ter sido um homem maravilhoso — falou Bella, nem um pouco intimidada.

— Por quê?

Pôs a mão no braço de Edward.

— Porque criou um bom filho.

As palavras certas e tranqüilas foram um bálsamo para a antiga cicatriz deixada pelo doloroso acontecimento. Edward teve vontade de beijá-la de novo, mas em vez disso enlaçou o braço dela no seu, e juntos caminharam pelas alamedas do jardim,

Bella tinha um jeito sublime de deixar para trás coisas que não levariam a lugar algum. Ele gostava disso. E adorava o detalhe de ela não dar a mínima para a fortuna dele.

Sim, sem dúvida tinha que beijá-la de novo. Ou isso, ou passaria o resto de seus dias sentindo-se um tolo.

— Preciso beijá-la, Bella.

Ela parou por um segundo; e logo continuou a caminhada.

— Achei que tínhamos esclarecido essa questão, Edward.

— Sou um homem. Esse tipo de coisa não passa com facilidade.

— Tente com mais afinco.

Edward pensou em sua condição física, mas não poderia fazer um comentário rude, não para Bella. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que não estava sendo um cavalheiro, o que causou-lhe desconforto. Meneou a cabeça. Teria de aguardar e conseguir um beijo.

Nada daquilo devia ser bom para ele. Não estava acostumado a ficar com mulheres que não podia ter. Tudo por causa do dinheiro. Elas agiam como se a riqueza fosse um forte afrodisíaco. Todas, exceto Bella.

Duas crianças correram pela alameda, a risada alta soando no ar ensolarado. Edward e Bella se afastaram para dar-lhes passagem. Os pais dos garotos os seguiam, dizendo-lhes para tomar cuidado.

— Não sei como as pessoas fazem isso.

— O quê?

— Criar filhos. Como conseguem energia para isso? – Bella levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Nem todos trabalham dezoito horas por dia. Algumas pessoas encontram espaço para cuidar de si e dos outros.

— Não trabalho dezoito horas por dia, Bella. Talvez catorze, mas ainda assim não sobra tempo para crianças.

"Ou para viver", acrescentou Edward, de si para consigo.

Estar com Bella tornava isso ainda mais óbvio. Edward se lembrou de como lhe descrevera uma manhã preguiçosa, ouvindo o barulho da chuva da cama, e sentiu um desejo que nunca tivera antes. Mesmo a casa dela, que não era cheia de atrações, parecia sossegada e de bom gosto, assim como Bella. Ela era jovem, mas poderia ensinar-lhe algumas coisas sobre a alegria de viver.

— Suponho que você queira filhos...

A expressão alegre desapareceu do rosto dela ao ouvi-lo.

— Eu já quis ter uma dúzia. Mas isso foi antes... Você sabe. – Sim, Edward sabia; antes de o noivo morrer.

— Pensei em adotar algumas. Porém, crianças precisam de um pai tanto quanto de uma mãe, e não posso proporcionar isso.

— Acho que qualquer garoto ou garota ficaria feliz em tê-la como mãe, com ou sem pai. Bella enrubesceu.

— Obrigada.

— Falei sério. — Fazendo-a erguer o queixo, fitou os olhos cor de mar. — Você poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Creio que nunca conheci alguém igual.

O elogio aqueceu todo o corpo de Bella, mas não podia se enganar. Edward Cullen era um homem charmoso, e elogios eram atitudes típicas de homens charmosos.

— Vamos até a cachoeira, Edward? É linda!

Edward assentiu, e eles caminharam por várias alamedas até chegarem à imensa cachoeira.

A água descia com força para um lago entre as pedras.

— Esse lago é o que restou de uma antiga pedreira. – Edward torceu o nariz.

— Pedreira?

— Sim. — Bella se encostou na grade de proteção e contemplou a bonita queda d`água. — Os proprietários quiseram embelezar a área, então plantaram os jardins. É impressionante o que um pouco de trabalho pode fazer.

— E dinheiro.

Ela virou-se e o olhou com curiosidade.

— Sempre pensa em dinheiro primeiro?

— As vezes, não.

O olhar de Edward mudou de direção, e Bella lutou contra a vontade de se contorcer.

Seus seios nunca chamaram muito a atenção de ninguém, por isso não entendia por que ele parecia apreciar tanto aquela parte de sua anatomia.

Bem, devia ser curiosidade. Edward nunca devia ter estado com uma garota com tão pouco a oferecer no quesito "seios". Se ele os tivesse visto, na certa já teria perdido o interesse.

Isso a deixou triste, e Bella resolver afastar aquela conjectura da mente.

— Que tal um chá da tarde no restaurante? Não comemos muito no almoço, e estou com fome.

Ele sorriu.

— Sobre o almoço, nós...

— Chá da tarde é uma tradição em Victória. É bem britânico... — Bella ficou irritada por tê-lo feito se lembrar sobre... O almoço. Nunca mais seria capaz de comer cachorro-quente sem recordar a sensação do corpo de Edward contra o seu.

Sentados ao ar livre em um dos restaurantes do jardim, admirando a paisagem e tomando o chá das cinco, Bella manteve a conversação num nível impessoal.

Quando Edward avisou que chamaria um táxi para levá-los ao centro de Victória, ela o convenceu a pegar um ônibus para retornar.

O sol do fim da tarde brilhou através da janela aberta do veículo, e Bella oscilou, sonolenta, ouvindo as conversas de mais de sessenta pessoas a bordo. Era um grupo de cidadãos idosos, vestidos com uniformes de golfe e velhos chapéus de palha.

— Vocês dois são casados? — quis saber uma senhora ruiva, muito alegre.

— Não.

— Só estamos saindo juntos, por enquanto — Edward falou, animado. — Nunca se sabe...

— Sim, nós sabemos — murmurou Bella. — E isso é tudo o que vai acontecer.

A velhinha piscou para ela.

— Nunca perca as esperanças, querida. Já me casei cinco vezes, e estou de olho no sexto marido. — Mostrou com a cabeça um senhor elegante, de bengala na mão. — Ele não é uma graça?

— Sim, é ótimo. Mas parece sério demais. Precisamos de pessoas relaxadas a nosso lado.

— Não. — A senhora se aproximou, sussurrando: — Esses são os melhores na cama. Acredite em mim, querida. Uma vez que esteja sozinha com eles, fique alerta! Aposto que seu companheiro é como uma dinamite.

Com um grande esforço, Bella conseguiu não olhar para Edward.

— Nós não nos conhecemos muito bem...

— Claro que nos conhecemos. — Edward passou-lhe o braço sobre os ombros, com uma expressão travessa. — E tenho o pavio curto no que se refere a Bella.

— E eu não sabia disso? — A senhora riu. — Tenho um sexto sentido imbatível, meu filho.

— Verdade? — Edward estava muito satisfeito. — E o que diz sua intuição a meu respeito e Bella ?

**Continua na Quinta Feira Queridas !**

**Amo Vocês !**


	11. Chapter 11

— Vamos parar com essa conversa boba.

Bella sorriu para a velhinha e foi conversar com várias pessoas idosas. Edward ainda deu boas risadas com sua idosa acompanhante.

Após retornarem à suíte, Edward e Bella tomaram banho, trocaram de roupa e seguiram pelo calçadão da praia em direção ao restaurante de frutos de mar, aonde combinaram de ir jantar.

— Onde acha que a imprensa está? — perguntou ela, quando ele lhe puxou a cadeira, no estabelecimento.

— Quem se importa?

— E quanto à publicidade? Não gosto de repórteres, mas sei que a divulgação é importante para a rádio de seu irmão.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Eles irão nos achar pela manhã, e acho que não precisam de tantas fotos de um encontro entre um homem e uma mulher.

Talvez, mas Edward não era um homem qualquer, e aquele não era um encontro qualquer. Era algo de que Bella jamais poderia se esquecer.

Mas era difícil manter aquelas barreiras de pé. Ele era muito mais... Real do que imaginara. Muito mais interessante.

Bella ainda pensava nisso durante a caminhada após a refeição. Não havia lua no céu do Parque Thunderbird, e a noite estava uma escuridão total. Passeavam de mãos dadas, os dedos entrelaçados.

— Sei que os entalhes desses bancos têm a ver com a cultura indígena. Mas não lembro com exatidão o século. Não sou muito boa em cultura dos índios.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, Edward conduziu Bella para um canto mais escuro do pequeno parque.

— Sei uma coisa que os índios têm em comum com todo o mundo.

— E o que é?

— Isto. — Baixando a cabeça, Edward pousou os lábios sobre os dela.

Bella teve um sobressalto, mas não protestou. Edward a sentiu pulsar. Precisava daquilo. Não sabia ainda por que, mas precisava. Só não podia questionar o significado de tudo aquilo, porque seria perigoso demais.

— Você é tão deliciosa...

Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e sentiu os seios enrijecerem contra o tórax musculoso. Então, suspirou quando Edward deslizou as mãos cintura acima e acariciou seus seios.

Uma parte de Bella não queria que ele a tocasse. Seria uma prova incontestável de que ela era menos dotada que outras mulheres. Mas, por outro lado, sentia uma vontade que nunca conhecera antes. Um desejo descontrolado e maravilhoso. Com um movimento rápido do polegar, Edward abaixou o corpete de seda do vestido dela.

— Edward...

Ele se abaixou um pouco, e Bella sentiu alguma coisa aveludada e molhada trilhando sobre o bico de seu seio, e tudo em seu corpo pareceu se incendiar.

Edward lambeu o mamilo, deixando-o dolorido de tão rígido, e de repente começou a sugá-lo com mais força. O sangue parecia zunir através das veias de Bella.

Quando ele a ergueu do chão, Bella separou as pernas e envolveu a cintura dele, segurando-se firme nos ombros largos. As palmas quentes de Edward acariciavam suas coxas e costas, fazendo carícias incríveis, dando-lhe ímpetos de gritar, enlouquecida.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, tonta, Através das folhas da árvore, viu uma estrela.

Parecia ser a única luz na escuridão, e tornou a gemer. Tinha de parar. Não podiam, fazer aquilo num parque público, por mais privado que parecesse.

Mas foi impossível conseguir que a razão prevalecesse quando Edward pegou seu outro seio. Ele também estava muito excitado, porque um gemido de prazer ecoou dele com tanta intensidade que parecia quase um grito de dor.

Quando as pernas de Bella começaram a tremer muito, Edward a colocou de volta no solo. Então, voltou a cuidar de seus seios, com ambas as mãos, e uniu os lábios aos dela com desespero.

— Bella... Ah, Bella!

— Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso...

— Eu sei. — Edward encostou a testa na dela, ainda acariciando-lhe os seios de um jeito que ficava difícil raciocinar. — Você é doce. Nunca conheci algo tão doce.

O som de vozes a distância fez Edward levar um susto. O que estivera pensando? Já era ruim o bastante arriscar sua própria exposição perante a imprensa, e mais ainda arriscar com Bella.

Lutou com o corpete do vestido dela até que Bella o empurrou e se cobriu.

— O mesmo de antes: não se desculpe — avisou-o, tremendo. Edward fechou os olhos por instantes e rezou para que nenhum fotógrafo os tivesse flagrado.

— Você tem razão. O mesmo de antes. Foi um erro, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

— Então nós concordamos em alguma coisa. — Bella andou em direção à rua iluminada. Tropeçou de leve, e Edward segurou-lhe o cotovelo.

— Você é louca!

— O que o faz pensar isso?

— Intuição.

O parque ficava a apenas alguns minutos do Hotel Empress, e Bella manteve a cabeça erguida ao cruzar o elegante hall para o elevador. Estava furiosa, mas não por ter sido beijada.

Na verdade, aborrecera-se consigo mesma por ter participado, e estava zangadíssima com Edward e suas noções absurdas sobre sentir-se responsável e considerar aquilo um equívoco.

Seu sexto sentido a avisara de que Edward tornaria a beijá-la. Bella poderia ter evitado o passeio noturno naquele parque tão escuro.

Mas não o fizera, e agora tinha de lidar com as conseqüências. Seu corpo não estava cooperando com a vida solitária que escolhera. E o pior: cada fibra clamava por Edward CUllen, um homem que jamais poderia ter.

Que horas eram?

Edward virou-se na cama de sua suíte de cobertura do edifício onde morava, esfregando os olhos, e pegou seu relógio de pulso da cabeceira.

— Não posso ter dormido até tão tarde...

Fechou os olhos novamente. Na verdade, mal dormira nas duas últimas noites. Revivera na imaginação a cena da noite de sábado repetidas vezes, até que ficasse tonto.

Bella não falara uma única palavra quando voltaram ao hotel. Fora direto para seu quarto e fechara a porta com uma batida forte. E mantivera-se incomunicável no dia seguinte. Posando para as câmeras, sorrindo para todos, mas tratando-o com frieza civilizada quando estavam a sós.

Por que lhe dissera que beijá-la fora um erro?

Certo, fora mesmo. Mas uma mulher nunca gostava de ouvir uma coisa dessas, ainda mais uma tão inocente como Bella.

Edward queria telefonar para ela, mas não tinha uma desculpa decente.

Deitou-se de bruços e pôs o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Não ajudava em nada lembrar-se de que, mesmo com o fiasco do sábado à noite, divertira-se mais do que podia se lembrar. Bella era alegre e inteligente, com uma sabedoria inata.

Ela o fazia se sentir tão bem! No paraíso, para ser mais exato.

Edward não sabia se estava feliz ou infeliz por o fim de semana ter acabado. Bella tocara algo profundo em sua intimidade que ele nem sabia existir. A tentação de tornar a vê-la era ultrajante.

A campainha tocou de repente, mas, antes de pensar em atender, Edward ouviu um ruído de chaves. Uma vez que não era o dia da faxineira, só podia ser um membro da família.

Teria de recolher as cópias das chaves de seu apartamento, que flutuava nas mãos do clã Cullen.

— Edward, você está vivo? – Era Rosalie.

Ele mal teve tempo de jogar uma coberta sobre os quadris antes de a irmã invadir a suíte.

— Oh, meu Deus, você está vivo, sim, senhor! — Embaixo do braço, Rosalie carregava o inevitável jornal.

— Suponho que não tenha lhe ocorrido que eu poderia estar dormindo.

Rosalie consultou as horas.

— Às nove da manhã? Por que eu pensaria isso? Faça chuva ou faça sol, seja dia de semana ou domingo, você está a sua mesa às sete. E um workaholic, meu amor.

De algum modo, Edward não se importava de ser acusado daquilo pela irmã. Se tivesse vindo de Bella, teria ficado aborrecido.

— Mesmo assim você não deveria ter entrado aqui. Eu poderia estar acompanhado.

Com um amplo sorriso, Rose jogou o jornal em cima da cama.

— Se estivesse acompanhado, toda Seattle já saberia de quem.

Edward pegou o periódico e viu uma grande foto sua conversando com Bella no arco da balsa. Ele estava inclinado em direção a ela, e pareciam muito íntimos.

A manchete acima do retrato dizia:

"Bilionário se Dá bem com a Relutante Ganhadora do Concurso"

— Isso não está tão mal.

— Esse artigo saiu ontem, domingo. Dê uma olhada no jornal de hoje. Edward deu um assobio quando viu a seqüência de fotos dele beijando Bella no cais de Victóría. E a manchete: "Uau! Romance Floresce em Victória!"

O primeiro parágrafo era devotado a especular que o solteiro mais elegível de Seattle poderia se tornar um marido em potencial.

Edward suspirou.

— Bella não vai gostar disso.

O jeito travesso de Rose era um claro sinal de que ainda tinha novidades a compartilhar... Que, na certa, não o fariam dormir melhor.

— Diga de uma vez, menina!

— Houve numerosas reportagens na televisão, e a rádio de Eric recebeu muitos telefonemas, todos querendo saber como estão as coisas. A audiência aumentou barbaramente, esperando por notícias frescas sobre vocês dois. Então, achamos que talvez você pudesse continuar saindo com Bella por enquanto, para manter o interesse em alta. Eric detesta lhe pedir outro favor, mas não se pode comprar esse tipo de publicidade.

O olhar de Edward baixou para as fotos. Elas eram, por assim dizer, inofensivas, porém, sugeriam um relacionamento. Algo íntimo.

E eram também uma ótima desculpa para ir procurar Bella. Que coisa! Jurara que não faria outro favor a Eric!

— Vá embora, Rose. E diga a minha secretária para não me esperar hoje.

— Ela vai ter um ataque cardíaco!

— Rosalie!

— Estou indo, estou indo... Sorridente, Rosalie saiu do quarto.

Quinze minutos depois, Edward estava em seu Mercedes, dirigindo-se mais uma vez para Crockett, Washington.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella estava deitada, olhando para o céu sem nuvens, balançando-se na enorme rede da varanda dos fundos.

Assistira ao nascer do sol e, embora o ar ainda estivesse frio, poderia dizer que faria uma tarde quente.

A perna estava pendurada na extremidade e, apoiando o pé vez ou outra no solo, mantinha a rede em movimento.

Não deveria ter ficado tão aborrecida com Edward por ter sido beijada, mas nunca sentira nada como aquilo antes.

Edward Cullen era quase um estranho, e ainda assim seu corpo reagira como fogos de artifício espocando. Se tivesse se sentido daquela maneira com Mike, teria sido quase impossível esperar pelo casamento antes de irem para a cama.

Bella se remexeu irrequieta e desejou ter um velho gato aconchegado a si. Redes e gatos peludos combinavam.

— Ai, ai... — Gemeu, dando mais um impulso.

Tivera muitas idéias sobre atração sexual. Todas erradas, pelo visto, porque Edward abalara cada uma de suas pré-concepções sobre o assunto.

Ouviu sem registrar o som de um portão se abrindo e se fechando, pois estava muito envolvida pelos pensamentos para prestar atenção.

— Bonito jardim você tem aqui atrás.

"Edward..."

A vinda dele não a surpreendeu, embora ele fosse a última pessoa que podia esperar.

Como sempre, estava sofisticado e sexy, mesmo de jeans e camisa. Bem diferente do short desbotado e da blusa de moletom com mangas arregaçadas que ela usava.

Vestira-se para o trabalho sujo. Em algumas horas, iria ajudar um grupo de pessoas a pintar o Centro Familiar Crisis.

— A que devo a honra, ? Não deveria voltar ao trabalho hoje?

Edward deu de ombros e sentou-se junto dela, a cabeça do lado oposto. Colocou alguns jornais entre eles e bocejou, preguiçoso.

O coração de Bella disparou. Como um homem de negócios, ele era atraente, mas relaxado numa rede, era devastador!

— Edward?

— Imagino que não tenha lido os jornais. – Ela levantou a cabeça.

— Não vou gostar do que verei?

— Bem, isso depende de seu senso de humor. Dê uma olhada e decida por si mesma.

O pulso acelerou e, pegando o periódico, Bella passou o olhar por ele. Não parecia tão ruim assim. Decerto não pior do que imaginara antes de o fim de semana começar. Afinal, saíra para uma "viagem romântica" com um dos homens mais bonitos, ricos e cobiçados da América do Norte. Claro que haveria histórias e questões sobre o fato.

— Poderia ter sido pior, Edward.

— Muito pior.

— Então, por que veio aqui?

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Edward parecia sem palavras, e os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, desconfiados.

— Edward?

— A rádio de meu irmão está recebendo milhões de ligações. Acho que a sugestão de um romance entre nós provocou uma tempestade de interesse. Rosalie diz que está havendo divulgação em todos os canais de tevê também, Bella apoiou os cotovelos nas laterais da rede, alarmada.

— Eles não sabem sobre o... O parque?

— Pelo que sei, não. Ela relaxou na rede.

— Que ótimo! Não, pelo que você sabe... Muito tranqüilizador! — Empurrou o jornal para Edward e cobriu o rosto com o braço. — Acredita que a imprensa irá notificá-lo antes de publicar o que houve, ou só nos resta prender a respiração até lá?

— Rosalie poderia checar isso, mas então eu teria de explicar o que aconteceu, e pensei que você talvez não gostasse.

Bella assentiu. Não, não queria que a irmã dele soubesse sobre o parque.

— Manteremos isso entre nós, sim? E rezaremos para que permaneça entre nós.

Edward ficou calado por um longo momento, e Bella abriu os olhos.

— Então?

— Eu queria explicar... Sobre aquela noite.

— Creio que não posso suportar mais nenhuma explicação.

— Mas precisa entender, Bella. Quando chamei aquilo de "erro" foi porque tenho convivido com repórteres por muito tempo e sabia que não deveríamos correr o risco.

Edward observou a expressão de Bella e soube que não crera nele. Por que acreditaria? Ele lidara mal com tudo, ferindo-lhe os sentimentos e o orgulho.

— De qualquer forma... Todos estão interessadíssimos em nosso "romance", e estão escutando a rádio de Eric porque os DJs dele...

—... Estão falando sobre isso.

— Sim. Vim ouvindo a KLMS, no caminho para cá. Há uma enquete no ar com resultados de hora em hora: nós diremos "sim" ou "não" ao caminho para o altar. – Bella o encarou.

— Sinto muito que tenha chegado a esse nível. O mundo deve estar achando que você enlouqueceu por se interessar por alguém como eu.

— Para ser franco, acho que todos estão adorando a melhora em meu gosto em relação às mulheres, mas não me agrada ser manchete. Evitei a mídia o máximo possível, e agora estamos ambos no meio disso.

Bella não parecia ofendida, apenas pensativa, e ele respirou aliviado.

— Por mais que eu deteste, esse tipo de interesse poderia fazer a rádio de Eric decolar. Por isso, meu irmão pensou que poderia ser muito positivo se nós dois fôssemos vistos juntos mais algumas vezes.

— Um romance falso para manter a audiência?

— Não só para isso.

Edward inalou o ar fresco e observou o quintal de Bella. A casa era pequena, mas localizada num grande terreno, cercado por estacas de madeira e mini bambus. Flores cresciam em abundância, e uma vertente de água caía de uma fonte no centro de um lago de lírios. Do lado oposto, ele avistou uma horta cheia de verduras.

Como Bella, tudo ali era calmo e pacífico.

— Não há nada de falso em querermos nos tornar amigos, Bella. Gosto de estar com você. Sinto-me diferente, melhor. Mais do jeito que costumava ser antes de as coisas se tornarem tão complicadas. Você me faz bem.

— Não vejo como isso possa ser verdade.

— Mas é.

Ele endireitou a postura e pensou na montanha de trabalho em cima de sua escrivaninha. Tinha muitos funcionários. Talvez fosse a hora de começar a delegar. O serviço nem sempre seria feito como Edward gostava, mas isso não era necessariamente ruim. Não se pudesse se deitar numa rede e aproveitar um dia de verão com uma amiga.

E lógico que nunca quisera fazer amor com uma amiga do modo como queria com Bella. Aquilo era um ponto com o qual teria de aprender a lidar.

— Que tal lhe parece? Imagino que você pode suportar passar algumas horas comigo. Estávamos nos divertindo antes de eu estragar tudo.

Ela deu-lhe as costas, para evitar que ele lesse emoções que não queria pôr à mostra. Não tinha ilusões. Nada podia resultar daquilo, nem mesmo uma amizade. A rede se desestabilizou por um instante quando Edward tentou virar Bella para si.

— Pare, você vai me derrubar!

— Só se me contar o que está pensando.


	13. Chapter 13

— Estou pensando que vou parecer ridícula, Edward.

— Esse seria eu. Todos comentarão que estou flertando com uma coisinha doce e jovem o bastante para ser minha filha.

Ela o fitou e franziu o cenho.

— Tenho vinte e seis anos, não dezesseis. A menos que você tenha iniciado muito cedo sua vida sexual, não tem idade bastante para ser meu pai.

Ele riu.

— São onze anos de diferença, Bella. É bastante.

— Não, não é.

— É, sim. Serei chamado até de corruptor de menores.

— Então por que vai aceitar? – Edward deu de ombros.

— Tenho problemas em dizer "não" para minha família. Embora, nesse caso, eu estivesse inventando uma desculpa para procurá-la. Não gostei do modo como tudo terminou, ontem.

— Para mim, estava tudo bem.

— Vê? Foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Você estava magoada e brava, com boas razões, e não pude fazer nada.

Bella suspirou, confusa. Aquela era a chance de Edward ajudar Eric a se tornar independente, e ela poderia dar uma mão. Acreditava em famílias, motivo pelo qual o Centro Crisis lhe era tão importante.

Por outro lado; desde que conhecera Edward, sua vida segura e confortável se tornara inadequada. Com tantos homens no mundo, por que tinha de ser Edward Cullen a atrapalhar seu esquema?

— Muito bem — acabou por concordar, relutante. — Mas preciso ir pintar o Centro Crisis, e não tenho tempo para falar sobre isso agora.

— Parece-me um bom começo. Eles se importariam se você levasse alguém junto?

Bella ficou boquiaberta. A imagem de Edward pintando paredes não combinava com ele.

— Você entendeu que estou falando de pintar parede, Edward? Com aquelas enormes latas de tinta que sujam tudo o que está em volta? Não é nenhuma vernissage regada a vinhos e canapés.

— Entendi. Tudo bem se eu for também?

— Ora... Quanto mais gente, melhor. Somos todos voluntários. E um repórter irá fazer uma matéria, então acho que a publicidade ajudaria a rádio de seu irmão. Creio até que isso deverá ser o bastante. Apenas não acho que isso combina com você.

— Acredite: combina, sim. Mas não entendo por que não chamaram profissionais para pintar o local com a doação que fiz.

— Não era para ficar evidente que você me pagou para ir. Lembra? Contei ao diretor sobre o dinheiro hoje cedo, ao telefone, e ele acha que deveremos manter o recurso para outros fins mais urgentes. Além disso, ter gente envolvida nesse estágio inicial pode ajudar a manter voluntários, no futuro.

— Isso é sensato. Que tal irmos almoçar, antes? Não tomei o desjejum, e estou faminto. Bella assentiu.

— Claro. Vou pegar meus sapatos.

Nove horas depois, Bella observou Edward lavar com cuidado diversos rolos de pintura. Ele parecera desconfortável no começo, com o informal grupo de voluntários, mas depois seu charme vencera, e todos o acharam maravilhoso. O auge foi quando pediu pizza para todos.

Edward era um homem bom, um dos melhores que Isabella já conhecera. O final da breve amizade deles seria mais difícil agora do que ela esperara. E acabaria não tinha a menor dúvida. Porém, enquanto isso...

Bella pôs a mão no braço de Edward.

— Eles gostaram de você antes de comprar-lhes pizza. Sabe disso, não é?

— Não entendo o que quer dizer.

— Entende, sim.

— Não tenho nada contra o dinheiro, Bella. E não tenho nenhum peso hipócrita na consciência por ser rico. Afinal, enriqueci trabalhando. E graças a isso fui capaz de dar conforto a minha mãe.

— Hum... — Passou a língua pelos lábios. — Com que freqüência você a vê?

— Minha mãe? Algumas vezes por mês. Mais durante o verão. Existe uma flor selvagem que papai costumava colher para ela. Ninguém parece conseguir a certa, então paro cada vez que vejo uma e a levo lá.

— Você colhe flores selvagens para sua mãe?!

Ele deu de ombros.

— Isso não é nada. – Bella sorriu com doçura.

— Aposto que essas flores significam para a mais do que qualquer eletrodoméstico sofisticado que já tenha lhe dado. E você nem mesmo sabe o quanto isso é especial.

Edward esfregou uma pequena mancha de tinta na face.

— São apenas flores selvagens, Bella. Eu as pego ao longo da estrada.

— Nossa, como você é teimoso! Diga-me, sabe a cor favorita dela? E quanto a Rosalie? De qual mais gosta?

Era como um teste, e Edward não via maldade naquilo. Por isso, aceitou a brincadeira, porque, mesmo não fazendo sentido, gostava de como se sentia quando o olhar dela estava quente, parecendo admirá-lo.

— A cor favorita de mamãe é azul. Rosalie prefere o verde. E adora música clássica e qualquer coisa francesa. Também é louca por doces, chocolate branco e nozes. Mas para que servem esses detalhezinhos?

— Às vezes as pequenas coisas são as mais importantes. Mike e eu íamos nos casar, mas ele não saberia dizer minha cor favorita, ou mesmo em que mês nasci. Para ser honesta, sentia-me invisível quando Mike estava empolgado com algo. Ele não fazia isso de propósito, mas fazia.

— Você não é invisível, Bella.

— Eu sei, e sei também que Mike me amava. Mas eu costumava desejar que se lembrasse de alguns desses detalhezinhos. Ninguém nunca lembrou, e teria sido bom.

Edward sentiu o mundo balançar sob seus pés. Como alguém poderia fazer Bella se sentir tão mal? Devia ter sido uma criança preciosa, e era agora uma mulher ainda mais extraordinária. Aceitasse ela o fato ou não, tinha muito amor para dar ao homem certo.

— Não deveria lhe dizer isso, Bella, mas mal dormi nas últimas duas noites por sua causa. E isso não me acontece por causa de uma garota desde que eu tinha dezesseis anos, com os hormônios incontroláveis.

— Não acredito que um dia você tenha sido assim.

— Você viu sábado à noite. A cautela e o bom senso desapareceram num piscar de olhos. Mas beijá-la foi o mais perto do paraíso que já cheguei.

Estavam se entreolhando, e Edward desviou-se para os lábios dela. Eram tão deliciosos... Uma tentação indescritível. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou-a para si. Não deveria estar fazendo aquilo. A única coisa que tinha a oferecer era um caso, e Bella não se contentaria com isso. Mas era tão bom segurá-la e beijá-la! Quando pousou a boca sobre a dela, um flash disparou.

— O que...

— Ótima tomada! Obrigado — disse o repórter, desaparecendo pela porta.

— Que ódio! — Edward ameaçou persegui-lo, mas Bella o deteve.

— Só conseguirá piorar as coisas. Além disso, isso é tudo de que seu irmão precisa: uma grande foto para publicidade. Eles poderão especular sobre isso por dias.

— Não a beijei por esse motivo, Bella, mas sim porque você é uma mulher incrivelmente desejável, e era isso que eu queria fazer.

— Oh...

Bella não sabia bem o que achar daquilo. Não imaginava quão longe Edward poderia ir para cuidar dos seus. A família significava tudo para ele.

E essa era uma das razões para admirá-lo tanto.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward entrou na ante-sala de seu escritório bem cedo na manhã seguinte e deu um olhar repreensivo para sua secretária executiva. Jane era uma moça esperta e trabalhadora, mas não deveria estar sorrindo daquele modo malicioso.

— Tirei um dia de folga, e daí? — murmurou ele, na defensiva. — Tenho uma vida pessoal, ou você não sabia?

— Isso será uma surpresa para todos deste hemisfério. – Edward a encarou, sério. Depois estragou tudo, sorrindo.

— Certo, vamos dizer que minhas prioridades tinham sido sem graça. Estou fazendo um esforço de recuperação hoje.

— Pode apostar que sim.

A expressão de descrença de Jane não o perturbou. Já ouvira tantos comentários sobre sua falta de cuidados consigo mesmo que todos entravam por um ouvido e saíam por outro.

Bem, exceto as coisas que vinham de Bella. Por que importava-se com o que uma menina inocente de Crockett tinha a dizer, não sabia. Apenas sabia que aquela magrinha linda tinha a habilidade de deixá-lo mais excitado do que se lembrava ter ficado até então.

Na realidade, não havia nada de magrinho no jeito como Bella se encaixava em seus braços. Seus seios os tinham satisfeito mais do que os de todas as mulheres com quem saíra, e ela era inteligente, amável, engraçada e beijava maravilhosamente bem.

Contudo, ainda inocente. E jovem demais. Um suspiro escapou-lhe da boca. Da alma.

Não poderia se casar com ela. Bella merecia um marido que estivesse sempre a seu lado. Não poderiam ter um caso. Havia regras de comportamento para um cavalheiro. Assim, se casamento e um caso eram impossíveis, restava a amizade. Apenas precisava convencer seu corpo a aceitar ser amigo dela. O problema era que o danado continuava se lembrando dos beijos no escuro, e seus ouvidos continuavam escutando os pequenos sons ansiosos que Bella fizera quando a acariciava.

— A propósito — disse Edward, dirigindo-se à porta do escritório — vou sair por uma hora. E quero que você cancele meus compromissos pelas próximas duas semanas. Vou tirar férias.

Jane ficou boquiaberta e sem fala.

— O que houve? — perguntou ele.

Era bom deixar pelo menos uma mulher sem fala. Nunca conseguira isso de sua mãe ou irmã. As Cullens tinham sorrisos doces, porém eram temperamentais. Nesse aspecto, Edward era igualzinha a sua família.

A secretária, assentiu, embasbacada.

— O que faremos sobre... Qualquer coisa que aconteça?

Edward só teve de raciocinar por uma fração de segundo. Se queria optar por viver de verdade, teria de abrir mão de alguns detalhes.

— Robert pode cuidar disso. Deixe na mão dele.

Robert era um dos irmãos mais novos de Edward, formado, na Harvard, com nervos de aço no que dizia respeito a negociações delicadas. Já trabalhara no Japão e na Alemanha, e era ótimo para negociar.

— Vou escrever uma carta de autorização para você assinar — afirmou Jane, de volta a seu jeito eficiente.

— Faça isso. Ele pode usar meu escritório enquanto eu estiver fora, a menos que isso seja problema para você.

Ela sorriu.

— Lógico que não.

Edward hesitou à soleira. Jane e Robert tinham saído juntos uma única vez, o que, pelo visto, transformara-se num desastre de grandes proporções. Desde então, o relacionamento deles se tornara hostil.

— Tem certeza de que tudo bem, Jane?

Além de gostar dela como pessoa, Jane também era uma funcionária valiosa que Edward não queria magoar. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso profissional.

— Você se preocupa demais, chefe. Aproveite as férias. – Edward pensou sobre a casa e o jardim pacífico de Bella, sobre redes e voluntários de pintura, e suspirou, contente.

Quem poderia imaginar que pintar paredes e comer pizza seria tão divertido? Ou que ele largaria o trabalho para ter mais disso?

Bella o fazia se sentir excelente. Havia anos que não dormia tão bem. Em parte porque estava fazendo algo pela comunidade; mas sobretudo porque estava trabalhando junto dela.

— Aproveitarei. Pode estar certa disso, Jane.

Bella encostou-se na porta do boxe e deixou a água fria cair sobre si. Para uma mulher que adorava dormir até tarde e que tinha alguns dias de folga, andava acordando cedo demais. Para ser franca, embora não quisesse isso, não mais conseguia permanecer na cama depois de o sol nascer.

— Por que o deixei me beijar de novo? — murmurou, levantando a face para que a água caísse sobre ela.

Estivera trabalhando no jardim e sentia-se suada. E ainda eram apenas nove horas da manhã. Se isso não bastasse, já dera uma olhada no jornal local. Lá estava a foto da véspera. O fato de as pessoas estarem curiosas a respeito deles não tinha nada a ver com Bella, e sim com o interesse de Edward Cullen por sua pessoa.

— Sim, certo. — Bella teve vontade de chorar.

Edward podia sentir atração física, mas não duraria. Talvez nem o visse de novo.

— Por que eu o beijei? Sou Uma tola!

Embaixo dos ternos caros e conservadores de Edward, existia um outro homem, que fazia seu coração bater por algo que já perdera uma vez. O que era ridículo. Edward era muito bom, e Bella gostava dele; nada mais.

"Você teve sorte de encontrar o amor uma vez, garota. Não poderia tornar a acontecer."

Quando saiu do chuveiro e vestiu um robe, a campainha tocou. Sua sócia costumava aparecer naquele horário, portanto Bella se apressou para atender.

— Minha nossa!

Edward sorria, segurando duas sacolas.

— Café e torta de damasco. Achei que podíamos discutir nosso próximo movimento.

Bella agarrou as lapelas do robe e o fitou.

— Qual?

— Nosso romance de mentira.

— Ontem à noite não foi o bastante?

O olhar dele vagou pelo seu robe de seda, demorando-se no contorno dos seios. Embora ele já a tivesse tocado com intimidade durante o beijo do parque, Bella enrubesceu.

— O que você falou?

— Perguntei se ontem à noite não foi suficiente. Já leu o jornal?

— Não.

— Bem, dê uma olhada. — Bella foi até a cozinha, onde o deixara, é virou-se com ele na mão, esbarrando em Edward.

Ele segurou-lhe o braço para evitar uma queda, sorrindo largo quando o robe dela se abriu. Bella pôs o periódico no nariz dele e cobriu-se outra vez.

— Não é terrível?

— Nem tanto.

— "Bilionário Conquista Beleza das Redondezas". — Bella fez uma careta. — Isso é o que chamo de exagero.

— De modo algum. Eu sou um bilionário.

— Mas eu não sou uma beleza.

— Claro que é!

Ela girou o dedo na têmpora, insinuando que ele estava louco.

— Então você precisa ir ao oftalmologista.

— Minha visão é perfeita. — Edward dobrou o jornal e colocou-o sobre a mesa, pensando sobre a formosura de Bella.

A beleza sutil dela o atingira em cheio quando abrira a porta. Era difícil ser sensato perante aquela mulher usando algo provocante, ainda mais seda colada ao corpo, evidenciando os bicos dos seios e as curvas de suas nádegas. Quase desmaiara com a visão.

— Eu... ahn... — Edward pigarreou, esforçando-se por reencontrar o autocontrole. — Você não deveria atender à porta vestida assim.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Não costumo fazer isso, mas estava esperando minha sócia. Alice tem mania de passar aqui cedo. Ela me vendeu metade do negócio depois que a filha nasceu. Estou com a semana de folga, a menos que Alice entre em trabalho de parto do segundo bebê e mande me avisar.

— Entendo... Deixei o café e a torta de damasco na sala. Vou buscar.

Edward respirou fundo várias vezes antes de retornar à cozinha. Aquela confusão de sentimentos não era o que planejara para aquela manhã, mas com Bella ele nunca sabia o que ia acontecer.

Evitara riscos por tanto tempo que era surpreendente descobrir que gostava do imprevisível, pelo menos no que se referia a Isabella Swan.

De novo na cozinha, encontrou-a relendo o jornal, concentrada. Nunca conhecera uma mulher que se irritasse tanto com elogios. Bella podia não ser a Miss Universo, mas quem disse que a Miss Universo era tão boa assim? Bella possuía algo muito melhor que seios enormes: tinha coração. E uma alma adorável; E merecia alguém especial, que pudesse dedicar-se cem por cento a ela. Edward sabia que não era o homem certo, entretanto, Bella tinha um dom maravilhoso de fazê-lo sentir-se vivo e especial.

— Café? — Ele tirou um copo da sacola. — Não sabia do que você gostava, então trouxe com leite e capuccino.

Ela o observou por um longo instante, e suspirou.

— Capuccino. — Bella provou a bebida fumegante e comeu um pedaço da torta de damasco. Depois de um tempo, encarou-o. — Você não vai embora?

— Não, se eu puder evitar.

— Mas o artigo dará muita publicidade e audiência para a rádio de seu irmão. Não precisamos continuar fingindo.

— Não estou fingindo em querer ser seu amigo. Adoro a idéia. Desse modo, sairemos como amigos e faremos todos acreditarem que é um romance, quando sabemos que estamos construindo uma amizade.

Estava mais confusa do que nunca. Edward não tinha tempo para ser amigo de alguém igual a ela, e muito menos estava interessado num romance real.

— Não vai dar certo, Edward. Nem mesmo sei por que todos acreditam que você se apaixonou por mim.

— Talvez a pergunta que todos estejam fazendo é como você pôde se apaixonar por mim. É uma moça incrível, Bella, enquanto sou apenas um sujeito com muito dinheiro.

Edward pareceu tão sincero que Bella o fitou. Será que falava sério? Talvez, visto que dissera tantas coisas sobre o dinheiro ser a única coisa que tinha a oferecer.

— Não fale bobagem, você é um homem maravilhoso! É inteligente, cuida bem de sua família, é um ótimo patrão, contribui para caridade e colhe flores selvagens para sua mãe. Além de tudo isso, é o rapaz mais bonito que já vi!

Oh, Senhor, ela dissera aquilo mesmo? Ele sorriu, feliz.

— Se é assim, por que não quer ser minha amiga?

— Eu não disse isso.

— Então podemos ser amigos, mas o romance está fora.

Bella teve vontade de sacudi-lo e beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Mais que tudo, estava apavorada. Edward podia pôr tudo a perder. Não de propósito, claro, mas era provável que acontecesse. O que despertava nela era tão assustador, tão sensacional... Apenas acabaria magoada de novo.

— Não podemos nem mesmo ser amigos — Bella decidiu, tentando parecer razoável. — Pense sobre isso. Vivemos em cidades diferentes.

— Para isso existem estradas.

— Você é rico, e possuo cinqüenta por cento de uma loja de roupas para crianças e gestantes.

Ele assentiu.

— Isso é ótimo. Somos ambos pessoas de negócios. O que sempre nos dará assunto extra para conversar.

— Não está me ouvindo...

— Estou escutando cada palavra e comentando cada frase.

— Nunca tive uma família, você tem uma enorme, Adora acordar cedo, eu detesto.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso sensual.

— Mas posso fazê-la adorar... Ser acordada por ele!

A sugestão a fez perder a concentração. Não que achasse que Edward falava sério sobre ensiná-la a amar as manhãs, mas a forma como poderia ensiná-la era uma imagem muito difícil de ignorar.


	15. Chapter 15

Evidente que ele não falava sério sobre nada daquilo. Apenas queria ajudar o irmão. Então, como Bella poderia recusar? Não tivera familiares, mas atitudes como aquela apenas a fazia apreciá-lo mais.

— Bella? — insistiu ele. — Vamos passar algum tempo juntos? Cada um pode pensar o que quiser. Seremos apenas nós mesmos.

Aquilo a preocupava. Edward Cullen era a tentação encarnada.

— Está bem. Mas sem mais beijos

— Não posso prometer isso.

— Por que não?

Edward a enlaçou pela cintura.

— Porque não quebro promessas, e essa é uma que não tenho certeza de que poderei cumprir. Agora, vá se vestir e decidiremos o que fazer hoje.

— Estava pensando em conseguir um gatinho.

— Ótimo! — Edward tirou o celular do bolso. — Ligarei para minha secretária. Tem preferência por alguma raça?

— Sim: vira-lata. Quero um gatinho de rua, que precise de um lar.

Uma expressão adoravelmente confusa cruzou a face dele.

— Um gato vira-lata...

Bella não sabia como decidira que queria um gato. Talvez o desejo de ter um bicho fofinho para se aconchegar na rede. Adorava animais e não sabia por que esperara tanto.

— Onde se acham gatos vira-lata? Os selvagens podem ser perigosos. Arranjo um e mando domesticar.

— Vive mesmo em um mundo diferente — Bella o provocou, rindo. — Edward, podemos adotar gatos sem-teto no abrigo de animais local. O de Crockett é muito bom.

— Suponho que seja voluntária lá, também.

— Já fiz algumas doações, é lógico. O abrigo precisa de um prédio novo, e é caro manter um veterinário. Todos os animais são examinados e vacinados.

Edward meneou a cabeça e lutou contra o desejo de abraçá-la. Ela era a mulher mais tentadora do planeta, e com um coração que não tinha preço.

— Muito bem, mocinha. Vá trocar de roupa e iremos ao abrigo pegar seu vira-lata.

Bella desapareceu num segundo, deixando-o saborear seu café, com um sorriso.

Bella era boa para ele de tantas maneiras... Serem amigos não lhe parecia sensato, quando a desejava tanto. Mas nunca antes conhecera uma garota de beleza tão intensa. Ou que o fizesse desejar ser alguém melhor.

Aquele era o tipo de amiga de que um homem precisava. Não necessitava dela como amante Certo?

Edward ponderou sobre aquilo durante todo o trajeto até o abrigo de animais, repleto de gatos e cachorros de olhar carente, observando-os de dentro dos pequenos cercados.

Edward gemeu quando viu os olhos marejados de Bella. Ela queria adotar todos. Embora tivesse dito que queria um gatinho, já escolhera uma enorme gata cinza, que se agarrava no braço dela e miava alto. A etiqueta no cercado dizia que seu nome era Shirra, e que estava no abrigo por mais de um ano, esperando por um lar.

— Vou espalhar isso na minha empresa — disse Edward. — Pedirei para todos pensarem em adotar um animalzinho. Pagarei as taxas de adoção e vou sugerir que levem os animais em horário de trabalho, se quiserem.

— Fará isso mesmo? — As lágrimas rolaram pelas faces de Bella.

Nem se ele tivesse lhe oferecido a Lua a faria tão feliz.

Naquele momento uma pata insinuou-se pelas grades e agarrou os cabelos de Bella. Ela se virou e sorriu para o gatinho insistente. Era listrado como um tigre, e muito peludo.

— O que você acha, Shirra? — perguntou ela à gata em seus braços. — Gostaria de um irmãozinho?

A gata bocejou e aninhou-se nela. Era do tipo meiga. Comida, muito amor e um lugar quentinho para dormir eram seus requisitos para a felicidade.

Antes que Bella pudesse se apaixonar por outro felino carente, Edward a arrastou com os dois gatos para o salão, onde insistiu em pagar as taxas de adoção.

O gatinho listrado não gostou de ir no assento traseiro do automóvel, mas Shirra estirou-se com preguiça e dormiu de imediato.

No segundo miado de reclamação, Bella pegou o filhote no colo. Uma vez acomodado, o animalzinho começou a se lamber.

— Lindo da mamãe! — murmurou Bella, acariciando-o. Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward invejou um gato. Aqueles dois bichinhos iriam ser amados e acariciados por Bella.

— Suponho que você precise de comida, leite... Essas coisas.

— É mesmo, Edward. Esqueci. Tem um pet shop perto de casa. Se não se importa de parar, eu descerei e comprarei o necessário.

— Sem problemas. Mas eu desço e pego o que você precisa.

Quando Bella apanhou a bolsa, ele se adiantou:

— É só um pouco de ração. Fique aqui e cuide das crianças.

"Cuide das crianças..." Ela teve problema em lidar com aquela simples frase. Era o perigo de estar perto de Edward. Tinha vontade de arrancar as roupas dele e... Fazer um filho com aquele homem sensacional.

— Bem, não preciso de um bebê. Tenho vocês, certo? — sussurrou para o gatinho que lambia a perna esticada. A postura engraçada fez Bella rir. — Que garoto elegante!

Bocejando, o filhote virou-se de lado e adormeceu.

O som do porta-malas chamou a atenção de Bella, que aguardou, enquanto Edward e o balconista faziam várias viagens para dentro e para fora da loja. Então, quando Edward sentou-se atrás do volante, ela franziu o cenho.

— O que comprou?

— Apenas algumas coisas que você e as crianças vão precisar.

— Edward, você não pode adquirir...

— Bella... — Ele imitou o tom exasperado dela. —... Pode me dar o direito de dar presentes para minhas novas crianças.

Encostou o dedo no nariz dela, dando risada.

— Gosto de sua companhia, moça. Nunca há um momento de tédio quando estamos juntos.

Parecia a Bella que seria muito entediante para um homem como Edward. Levara-o para pintar paredes no Centro Crisis por longas nove horas. Agora ele vira o fascinante interior de um abrigo de animais. Que grande diversão lhe proporcionava...

Não que ela achasse entediante, mas não conseguia imaginar Edward se divertindo com coisas tão comuns. Bella gostava de sua vida, pelo menos a que tinha antes de ele aparecer e bagunçar tudo. Na verdade, continuava gostando, mas agora havia uma irritante sensação de que algo estava faltando.

A parte angustiante era imaginar o que sentiria depois que tudo voltasse ao normal e ela estivesse em Crockett, enquanto Edward retornasse a seu mundo em Seattle. Em casa, ficou ainda mais nervosa quando viu tudo o que Edward comprara. Além de ração, havia camas, brinquedos, produtos anti-pulga, almofadinhas e postes de arranhar e duas caixas elétricas que funcionariam como um banheiro auto limpante.

— Eles disseram que essas caixas são ótimas — murmurou ele quando Bella começou a protestar. Edward estava sentado no chão, lendo as instruções. — Onde você os quer? Precisamos de um lugar com uma tomada.

Bella meneou a cabeça e conduziu-o ao quarto livre.

Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, poderia ter imaginado Edward Cullen montando um banheiro para gatos. Mas, pelo jeito, fizera-o com prazer. Era estranho. Com tanto dinheiro, não se importava em meter a mão na massa. Contudo, o mais estranho do dia todo foi quando todos adormeceram na rede, com Shirra aconchegada na barriga de Edward, e o gatinho nos cabelos dela.

Já que não havia nada de relaxante na presença daquele homem, Bella podia apenas supor que ambos estavam por demais exaustos.


	16. Chapter 16

Na manhã seguinte, vencida pela curiosidade, Bella sintonizou o rádio na KLMS. A primeira coisa que escutou foi:

— Ouçam, amigos! — dizia o locutor. — As esperanças para Edward Cullen acabar com a solidão de solteiro estão aumentando. Um passarinho nos contou que ele e a charmosa Srta. Swan adotaram dois gatos no abrigo de animais de Crockett, ontem. Que tal? Isso não lhes parece um bom sinal?

Bella torceu o nariz. As pessoas acreditavam mesmo que Edward poderia se apaixonar por alguém igual a ela? Deus! Bella não se julgava nada especial, e Edward era o homem mais lindo do planeta. A maioria das pessoas não via graça em contos de fada, e era justo isso o que a estação de rádio estava tentando vender.

O locutor prosseguiu, descrevendo o abrigo de animais e seu bom trabalho, uma adição que Bella tinha certeza de que viera por sugestão de Edward. Ele era um sujeito bom e seria o marido perfeito para a mulher certa. Mas ela não era essa felizarda. Uma pontada de dor assolou-a quando imaginou como seria ter a notícia verdadeira do casamento dele. E Edward se casaria um dia, lógico.

Bella nunca se interessara por gente famosa. Porém, com Edward, era diferente. Ele a beijara, tocara, rira e a fizera se sentir um pouco bonita.

Uma bola fofinha pulou no peitoril da janela e olhou para um corvo, que limpava as penas pretas-azuladas na luz do sol. Miou alto.

Bella riu e puxou de leve a cauda do gato. Seu nome era Razzle.

— Você não pode com ele, bobinho. O pássaro é o dobro de seu tamanho.

Razzle continuou observando a ave, e Bella consultou o relógio pela décima vez na última hora.

Já trabalhara no jardim, varrera a casa toda e tomara banho. Tudo porque Edward dissera que passaria por lá por volta das dez. Como resultado, estava acordada desde madrugada.

— Não importa se ele não veio.

Importava tão pouco que uma batida na porta a fez pular. Edward sorriu quando ela atendeu, e estendeu-lhe um saquinho.

— Trouxe duas bolinhas felpudas para as crianças.

— Elas vão adorar. Quase tanto quanto os bichinhos de apito que lhes deu. Sabia que brincaram com aquilo durante a noite toda?

— Desculpe-me quanto a isso.

— Era eu que queria um gatinho...

— Pois é...

Edward pensou que podia perder-se nos olhos muito alegres de Bella. Estava envolvendo-se cada vez mais em assuntos do dia-a-dia dela e adorando cada minuto. Pigarreou.

— Você mencionou que gosta de beisebol, então consegui um camarote para o jogo do Mariners, no domingo. Isto é, se não tem planos para o fim de semana.

— Um camarote? — Ela fez uma careta. — Não faça isso. Tenho certeza de que há ingressos na arquibancada superior.

— Mas na arquibancada as pessoas costumam jogar amendoins, e ainda há aqueles vendedores ambulantes que gritam o tempo todo.

— Prefiro me sentir como se estivesse no parque, com amendoins e tudo, em vez de ficar fechada num camarote.

— Não é assim.

— É quase isso. — Bella sorriu e saiu para a cozinha, levando as bolinhas.

Edward a seguiu, encantado. Não havia muitas mulheres como Bella. Toda sua família estava louca para conhecê-la. Adoravam gente que o desafiava, e Rosalie lhes contara sobre a manhã em que Bella invadira seu escritório.

— A propósito, Bella, domingo é o dia de a família Cullen se reunir. Minha mãe a convidou para ir até lá depois do jogo, para jantar com todos.

Ela pareceu alarmada.

— Sua mãe não acha que estamos envolvidos, não é?

— Não. Eu nunca daria esperanças a mamãe. Está ansiosa para ter mais netos, só tem as meninas de minha irmã mais nova para mimar.

Ainda preocupada, Bella foi para a pia e abriu a torneira.

Um pequeno ruído veio do encanamento um segundo antes de um jato de água jorrar em direção ao teto. Ela gritou e deu um passo para trás, olhando para a torneira que saíra em suas mãos.

— Minha nossa!

— Minha nossa? Isso é tudo que você pode... — Edward arregalou os olhos e se aproximou dela. — Pegue um pote e dirija a água para a pia, enquanto fecho o registro.

Ela largou a torneira quebrada e afastou os cabelos encharcados do rosto.

— Não precisa fazer nada. Eu me arranjo.

Edward abaixou-se e abriu a porta do gabinete sob a pia. Bella apanhou uma vasilha de plástico e a colocou na frente da água que jorrava do encanamento. Já estava ensopada, e logo Edward estaria também. Os homens eram impossíveis. Achavam que podiam consertar qualquer coisa.

Ele resmungava para si mesmo, tirando os produtos de limpeza para poder alcançar o registro.

— Posso arrumar tudo — insistiu Bella.

Muito embora nem houvesse conseguido conter a água com a vasilha. E tudo em volta estava cada vez mais molhado.

Então olhou para baixo e viu a camisa de Edward colada nos ombros largos. Sem mencionar a visão de seu lindo traseiro, marcado pelo jeans encharcado. Sensações, quentes e incontroláveis, irradiaram-se por seu corpo, e ela gemeu.

— De verdade, Edward, posso cuidar disso! — Em vão, tentava disfarçar o desespero.

— Não fujo quando uma mulher precisa de ajuda — disse ele, de dentro do gabinete.

— Não atribua isso ao fato de eu ser mulher. Não preciso de nada.

Não era a exata expressão da verdade, não naquele momento, mas não vinha ao caso.

Além do mais, se a pia tivesse quebrado sem Edward ali, ela teria se virado. As vezes não se tem escolhas, exceto resolver o problema. E era mais fácil encontrar soluções sem ter por perto um homem que a fazia sentir uma torrente de emoções.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aviso Básico**

**Meninas, agradeço a todos os comentários que vocês deixam aqui para mim.**

**Bem,alguns comentários leitoras pediam para eu não abandonar a fic, muito pelo contrário, eu não vou abandonar fic nenhuma, eu posso demorar algumas vezes á postar, mas abandonar jamais, não sei se é todos que sabem, mas eu tenho uma filha pequena, ela precisa da minha atenção, por isso posso demorar alguns dias para postar, mas não se preocupem, abandonar jamais !**

**Boa Leitura - Fic na reta final ! Faltam 4 capítulos + Epílogo**

— O registro está emperrado. Quando foi a última vez que desligou a água aqui embaixo?

— Nunca. Não houve necessidade.

— Há quanto tempo mora nessa casa?

— Mais de quatro anos.

Por um momento, Bella relembrou-se do dia em que decidira que precisava viver sozinha. Num impulso, fizera uma oferta pelo imóvel e se mudara em um mês.

— Oh, está se movendo um pouco!

Devagar, a pressão da água foi diminuindo até parar por completo.

Bella soltou a vasilha com cuidado e olhou para baixo, quando Edward saía do gabinete, todo sujo dos espirros do encanamento.

— Sinto muito... Suponho que não tenha trazido uma muda de roupas.

— Não, Bella. Vamos dar um jeito nesse aguaceiro. Secaram o piso, o armário, a pia e a parede com panos de chão e algumas toalhas. Bella as estava jogando na máquina de lavar quando ouviu alguns sons eletrônicos. Virando-se, notou Edward discando de seu celular.

— Ponha Miles no telefone — ordenou ele. — Miles? Aqui é Edward. Quero que mande um de nossos encanadores para a rua Jacobson South, 551.

Bella acenou para chamar-lhe a atenção, dizendo:

— Não!

Edward a ignorou.

— Certifique-se de que Miles traga todas as peças necessárias para consertar a pia de uma cozinha. E uma cuba nova.

— Espere aí! Você não vai fazer nada disso!

Ele deu de ombros, mais concentrado na conversa com Miles do que nas objeções dela.

— Sim — Edward respondeu ao telefone. — A unidade inteira precisa ser reposta, incluindo os registros. — Ficou silencioso por um momento. — Não sei, apenas uma pia dupla, algo de que uma mulher gostaria. Uma boa.

Bella pôs as mãos nos quadris e o encarou. Não era forte o bastante para tirar o aparelho da mão dele, então tinha de esperar.

— Sim, eu o aguardo aqui. — E Edward desligou.

— O que acha que está fazendo?!

Ele abriu as abotoaduras da camisa e arregaçou as mangas.

— Chamando um encanador. Temos um pessoal de manutenção na filial de Crockett.

— Nem pensar. Ligue de volta e cancele o serviço. – Edward a olhou atônito.

— Não farei isso, Bella. Esse encanamento deve ser reparado. Fiz parte do serviço, mas não sou profissional, e é preciso usar especialista para fazer a coisa direito.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu sei. Mas posso lidar com meus próprios problemas.

— É claro que pode, mas é que tenho condições de fazer alguém chegar aqui mais rápido. Demora um século conseguir que um encanador venha, acredite em mim.

Bella bateu as mãos nas pernas e estreitou os olhos para Edward.

— Assim é a realidade. A maioria de nós, pobres mortais, supera as catástrofes muito bem. Até mesmo sobrevivemos sem água corrente na pia por um ou dois dias. Eu mesma consertarei o encanamento.

— Tem experiência em lidar com encanamentos e trocas de pias? Essas peças pesam quase cem quilos. Não há como você levantar uma sozinha.

— Talvez não. — Jogou os cabelos molhados para trás, num gesto exasperado. — Mas não trocarei a pia, nem nenhuma dessas outras coisas. Só repararei a junta da torneira com o cano.

Edward tornou a arregalar os olhos.

— Querida, tudo precisa ser trocado, está caindo aos pedaços!

— Você não está me ouvindo, Edward! Pessoas comuns se arranjam de acordo com o orçamento. E se isso significa consertar só uma parte da pia de cada vez, assim será.

— Mas...

A campainha soou, interrompendo-o.

— Se for o encanador, vou mandá-lo embora — ameaçou Bella, indo atender.

Edward não era capaz de entender por que as mulheres eram tão teimosas. E Bella, em particular.

Grande coisa... Ele pedira para um de seus empregados ir trabalhar na cozinha dela. Fizera a mesma coisa por sua mãe e sua irmã quando a ocasião pedira, e elas não haviam reclamado.

Tudo bem, elas reclamaram, mas Edward não entendia os protestos de sua família, assim como não entendia o raciocínio de Bella, Havia algo a ser resolvido, e ele o estava resolvendo. Não resolvera presenteá-la com nenhum colar de diamantes, apenas oferecia um encanador. Que mal havia naquilo?

— Olá, Jasper — Bella falava, da sala. — Oh... Olhe Katie dormindo! Parece um anjo.

— Igualzinha à mãe — soou uma voz profunda.

Katie? Edward espreitou pela fresta e viu um homem parado à soleira, segurando uma criança adormecida. Não era o encanador, de modo algum.

— Você está ensopada. O que aconteceu?

— Um pequeno desastre com a pia da cozinha. Mas nós conseguimos evitar que a casa inundasse.

— Nós?

— Sim... Estou acompanhada. — Ela pareceu envergonhada, e Edward perguntou-se o porquê da reação perante o tal Jasper.

— Olá! — Edward resolveu ir até eles, mordido pelo ciúme. Então cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Talvez fosse por causa da adrenalina que aflorara por lidar com o cano de água, mas Edward tinha vontade de expulsar Jasper dali e dizer-lhe para nunca mais voltar. Ainda mais do jeito que ela estava, com a camisa molhada marcando os mamilos. Não importava que Jasper não parecesse nem um pouco interessado nos seios dela.

Bella deu um passo, agitada.

— Jasper Hale, este é Edward Cullen. – Jasper o cumprimentou com um gesto.

— Precisa de ajuda, Bella? Tenho ferramentas na Blazer. – Ela sorriu.

— Isso seria ótimo, se você não estiver muito...

— Não precisamos, não — Edward interveio. Bella pôs as mãos nos quadris e o encarou, severa.

— Edward...

— Bella... Por que está disposta a aceitar o auxílio de Jasper, e não o meu?

— Jasper é um amigo.

— E o que eu sou?! Acho que já esclarecemos essa bobagem.

— Fico satisfeito em dar uma mão. Além disso, Bella cuida de Katie sempre que precisamos, é sócia de minha mulher e dá tudo de si. Ainda mais agora, com Alice grávida.

Distraída, ella voltou-se para Jasper.

— Como está Alice? Ela comentou que estava tendo contrações ontem à noite, mas que eu não devia ir à loja a menos que me ligasse.

Jasper sorriu tão amplamente que Edward soube, sem dúvida, que ele era homem de uma só mulher. O relacionamento de Bella com aquele moço era pura amizade, nada mais.

— Minha Alice está ótima. Porém, estou ficando louco, e o médico disse quê ainda falta mais de uma semana. Fico rodeando a loja até que ela me põe para fora, alegando que eu atrapalho.

— Não esqueça que cuidarei de Katie quando a hora chegar.

— Não esquecerei. — Jasper fitou Edward. — Sobre o encanamento, fiz todo o de minha casa, então não é nada de mais.

Edward meneou a cabeça. Ele queria cuidar do encanamento da residência de Bella, Suas irmãs diriam que estava sendo machista, mas era assim que era.

— Está tudo sob controle. – Jasper deu de ombros.

— Se é isso o que quer...

— Chega! explodiu Bella. — Eu tenho tudo sob controle, vocês só apareceram no momento errado. Ambos podem ir embora! — E apontou para a porta.

— Igualzinha a minha mulher. É por isso que elas se dão tão bem. — Jasper compartilhou um sorriso amigável com Edward e obedeceu.

Edward não tinha a intenção de segui-lo.

— Você também. — Bella bateu o pé no chão,

— Nada disso. Não tenho mais o que fazer, por isso posso participar do conserto.

Ela bufou, frustrada.

— Homens! Acham que dirigem o universo, não é?!

Edward achou graça. Adorava aquele jeitinho contrariado de Bella. Os longos cabelos dela pingavam água na camisa. Nossa! Como gostava de ver aquilo, também! As auréolas rosa estavam evidentes sobre o fino tecido de algodão.


	18. Chapter 18

**Olá a todos, meu nome é Patricia, sou irmã da Jhenifer, bem, infelizmente ela está se recuperando de um acidente e não poderá postar por enquanto, então eu estarei aqui postando os capitulos dessa fanfic. Boa leitura**

— Tem alguma coisa que eu poderia usar? — perguntou ele, precisando concentrar-se em algo que não fosse o corpo de Bella. — Algum moletom largo ou algo assim?

Bella empinou o queixo.

— Não importa quão largas elas podem ser. Se minhas roupas lhe servirem, eu me mato. Na verdade, mato você.

Ele gargalhou.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Mas, se quiser se enrolar numa coberta, ponho suas coisas na secadora.

— Deixe para lá.

Edward não queria estar nu embaixo de uma coberta quando um de seus empregados chegasse. Quando acabou de pensar aquilo, viu uma caminhonete estacionando, com o logotipo das Indústrias Cullen impresso na carroceria.

— A ajuda chegou, Bella.

— Pois pode mandar a ajuda embora.

— Não. — Estudou os seios dela. — Precisa trocar de roupa, garota.

— Por quê? Não estou mais molhada que você.

— Para mim não faz tanta diferença. — Apontou para a camiseta dela.

Bella observou-se e gemeu. Por que não pusera um sutiã aquela manhã?

— Não se preocupe, estou gostando do show. E Jasper, pelo visto, está tão apaixonado pela esposa que não notaria se uma garota nua da Playboy invadisse a cama dele.

— Não tenho nada para mostrar.

— Ei, gosto do que vejo! — Lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de significados...— E me fez lembrar como você é deliciosa.

Edward se aproximou e encostou as costas da mão no mamilo intumescido.

— Podemos mandar o encanador embora e passar o resto do dia... Envolvidos em recordações. – O coração dela disparou.

Com a outra mão, Edward pegou-lhe a nuca e puxou-a para si. O calor dele arrepiou Bella de cima abaixo.

Não, não poderia se sentir daquele modo de novo, não queria a dor de quando tudo desmoronasse. Ainda assim, algo em Edward era tão sedutor... A gentileza do toque, a compreensão nos olhos azuis. Uma expressão que dizia que ele atravessara a dor da perda também, e que sabia como era difícil acreditar em voltar a viver.

Edward acariciou com cuidado o seio sensível, e ela deixou escapar um gemido rouco.

Nos lábios entreabertos, Edward pousou sua boca.

Aquilo não era justo. O homem não devia ter tanto poder. Não devia ser capaz de seduzir uma mulher com risadas e olhares carinhosos.

Não devia ser capaz de seduzi-la de forma alguma.

O som da porta da caminhonete quebrou o encanto. Bella afastou-se, relutante em abandonar as delícias que Edward lhe oferecia.

— Vista alguma coisa seca pediu ele, atordoado. – Parecia tão transtornado quanto ela.

Mas não podia ser verdade.

A campainha tocou quando Bella foi para o quarto, deixando-o sozinho para atender. Como ficara tentada! Que insanidade!

Quando desceu, os dois homens estavam na cozinha, discutindo sobre o encanamento.

— Você tem razão. Precisa de um trabalho completo.

— Cuidarei disso, sozinha — ela afirmou, adentrando a cozinha.

— Bella está sendo difícil — reclamou Edward. Mas um sorriso cruzou seus lábios quando ele piscou para Miles.

Bella queria bater nele. Estava se divertindo a sua custa! Pior: recobrara o equilíbrio rápido demais, agindo como se eles nunca tivessem se beijado. Homens e ratos eram feitos da mesma matéria!

— Não estou sendo difícil, Edward Cullen!

Foi a vez de Edward:

— Ela tem a idéia obstinada de não aceitar a mão estendida de ninguém.

— Aceitei a oferta de Jasper, então você se intrometeu. – O encanador sorriu, amável.

— Fico satisfeito em colaborar. Você não deve se lembrar, mas seu noivo, Mike Newton, salvou meu cunhado de um incêndio, alguns anos atrás. Então, fiquem os dois tranqüilos: isso é por conta da casa.

— É... Muita gentileza sua, mas não é necessário — teimou Bella.

A expressão peculiar no rosto dela fez o estômago de Edward revirar.

— Vamos conversar — decidiu ele, pegando-a pelo braço e levando-a para o quintal.

— Sobre o quê?

Desajeitado, Edward acariciou-lhe o braço. Queria confortá-la e fazê-la esquecer que já se apaixonara por um outro homem, um dia. Engraçado... nunca fora o tipo possessivo, e Bella nem de perto era dele, independente do que gritavam seus instintos.

— Não sou um herói, Bella, mas posso resolver uma coisa ou outra. E somos amigos, mesmo que você não queira aceitar esse fato.

Ela suspirou.

— Um herói? O que isso significa?

— Como... Como seu noivo.

Bella o encarou com intensidade. Edward não entendia, mas ela não esperava que ele fosse um herói. Amara Mike, mas seu noivo era egoísta por ser jovem, e mais preocupado em fazer o que queria do que em compartilhar a vida com ela.

Com o tempo, talvez tivesse abandonado os caprichos e se tornado um pai de família responsável, mas Bella não conseguia imaginá-lo na pele de Edward. Mike jamais teria aberto mão de seus sonhos para apoiar os entes queridos. Se o caso era esse, herói por herói, Bella preferia aquele, parado a sua frente.

— Nunca se subestime, Edward. Algumas atitudes precisam de mais coragem do que arriscar a vida, e acho que você nunca hesitou em fazer o necessário. Queria ser engenheiro, não queria? Recordo que me disse isso, em certa ocasião. Mas abandonou seu sonho depois que seu pai morreu para poder manter sua família.

— Bem, eles são minha família! — disse ele, perplexo por alguém poder sequer cogitar agir de outro modo.

— Sei disso, e espero que eles percebam a sorte que têm. - Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Devo dizer que eles reclamam muito de mim, assim como você.

Bella não riu, porque entendia mais do que ele imaginava.

— É difícil deixar que cada um siga sua própria vida, não é, Edward? Todos precisaram demais de você, mas agora cresceram e são independentes.

— Não estão tão crescidos assim. – Bella não pôde conter uma risadinha.

— Oh, Edward, você vai ser um daqueles pais à moda antiga, tão super protetor que não vai querer que a filha namore até que complete trinta anos.

— Isso é uma proposta de casamento, Srta. Swan? – Bella tornou a sorrir.

— Já que está todo molhado, vá ajudar a consertar a pia.

— Sem comentários, não?

— Acho que a mídia já comentou o bastante. – Sorridente, ele traçou os lábios dela com o polegar e voltou para a cozinha. Não sabia por que, mas se sentia muitíssimo bem quando Bella falava daquele jeito.


	19. Chapter 19

Para desespero de Bella, Edward acompanhou de perto o pesadelo com o encanamento até quinta-feira, no final do dia. Dois dias inteiros ao lado daquele homem fora um suplício para seu coração.

Na sexta-feira cedo, conforme o combinado, Edward chegou para passear no barco de Jasper. Mas então recebeu um telefonema urgente do escritório e teve de voltar a Seattle.

Antes de partir, relembrou-a do jogo de beisebol de domingo e do jantar com a família dele.

— O que você acha? — ela indagou a Shirra.

No colo de Bella, a gata virou de barriga para cima e miou, pedindo carinho. Razzle corria de lá para cá, fazendo bagunça.

Bella não deixava os gatos irem para o jardim, a menos que estivesse junto, mas naquele momento não tinha energia para correr atrás de um gato de doze semanas de idade com molas nas patas.

Sempre adorara ficar no jardim, mas sem Edward não a interessava mais. E a rede não tinha metade da graça.

— Não acredito nisso. Edward deve estar entediado demais para querer ficar aqui o tempo todo.

Aquela tinha que ser a resposta, ainda que Edward tivesse ficado com ela na rede todas as tardes, parecendo feliz. Só de pensar na aparência dele, deitado lá de jeans e descalço, o coração de Bella disparou.

A campainha lhe tirou dos devaneios. De um pulo, colocou Shirra no sofá e foi atender, ansiosa.

Devia ser Edward. Talvez tivesse resolvido o problema e decidido voltar a Crockett. Girou a maçaneta.

— , você e o brigaram? — perguntou um repórter, pondo um microfone a sua frente. — Soubemos que ele retornou a Seattle menos de uma hora depois de ter chegado aqui, esta manhã.

— Claro que não brigamos. — Bella deu um passo para trás, a fim de afastar-se das câmeras e dos diversos jornalistas.

— Têm passado muito tempo juntos. O que houve? – Ela estreitou os olhos.

— Dois funcionários dele sofreram um acidente de trânsito. – Edward foi para Seattle encontrar as famílias e ver se podia ajudar.

O repórter ignorou a história do acidente, estando mais interessado no suposto romance.

— O já a pediu em casamento?

— Quando vocês vão se casar? — outro quis saber. Desgostosa, Bella apoiou-se na porta. Queria ajudar o irmão de Edward, mas não poderia mentir.

— Edward e eu somos apenas amigos.

Piscadelas e sorrisos foram trocados entre o pessoal da imprensa.

— O parece interessado em mais do que uma amizade. — Alguém chacoalhou uma foto dos dois se beijando. — O que me diz disto, Srta. Swan?

— É pessoal — murmurou, irritada. — Lamento que tenham perdido seu tempo. Adeus.

E fechou a porta com firmeza. Os repórteres já tinham, sido escandalosos o bastante quando se recusara a aceitar a viagem, mas nunca esperara tanta histeria por causa de alguns beijos.

Um som metálico vindo da cozinha soou muito alto para ter sido causado por Razzle.

Por isso, Bella correu para lá e encontrou um fotógrafo tirando retratos das flores sobre a mesa.

— O que acha que está fazendo?!

— Foi o Sr. Cullen quem lhe trouxe isso, não foi? – Ela o encarou.

— Você está invadindo uma propriedade particular. Isso é crime. — Pegou o telefone e discou para a polícia.

O homem desapareceu de imediato pela porta aberta dos fundos. O delegado ouviu Bella com atenção e prometeu enviar uma viatura para cuidar dos repórteres.

Ela estava se sentindo melhor até que se deu conta de que não via Razzle fazia algum tempo. Uma pontada de angústia a atingiu quando se lembrou da porta que o fotógrafo deixara aberta.

Bella o procurou dentro da casa, no jardim e vasculhou a vizinhança, gritando por seu nome. Nenhum filhotinho apareceu.

Desesperada, sentou-se no degrau de trás e tentou conter as lágrimas. Apaixonara-se pelo gatinho, e agora ele se fora. Tinha uma pequena esperança de que Razzle voltasse quando sentisse fome, mas não havia garantias. O mundo era muito grande.

Bella não tinha muita sorte em conservar as coisas que amava...

O telefone tocou, e continuou tocando e tocando até que ela entrou e atendeu.

— Sim?

— Bella? Está tudo bem? Soube que você teve alguns problemas com os jornalistas.

Ela engoliu em seco. Não queria aborrecer Edward. Sabia que ele tivera um dia duro.

— Tudo em ordem.

— Não é o que parece.

Duas lágrimas desceram-lhe pelas faces,

— Você não me conhece o bastante para saber se estou bem ou não. Como... Estão os funcionários que se machucaram?

— Estão ambos na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, mas ficarão bons.

— Graças a Deus...

Do outro lado da linha, Edward franziu o cenho. Bella estava estranha. Talvez os repórteres a tivessem aborrecido mais do que o usual. Teria de tomar providências para que aquilo não se repetisse. As pessoas que mexiam com sua família não gostavam das conseqüências.

— Por favor, conte-me o que houve.

Algo que parecia um soluço baixinho ecoou na linha.

— Bella, o que aconteceu?

— Razzle fugiu. Não consigo encontrá-lo.

— Chegarei aí assim que possível.

— Não. Você está cansado, e não há nada que possa fazer. – A tristeza de Bella o rasgava por dentro.

— Espere, querida. Estou indo.

Edward ligou no mesmo segundo para o heliporto das Indústrias Cullen. Chegaria a Crockett mais rápido de helicóptero do que de carro.

Enquanto esperava o motor da aeronave aquecer, começou a dar telefonemas. Moveria céus e terra se fosse necessário para recuperar o gatinho de Bella.

Edward tocou a campainha e, como não houve resposta, deu a volta e encontrou-a nos degraus dos fundos. Sentou-se a seu lado, procurando as palavras certas.

— Você está aqui... — sussurrou Bella, o rosto pálido na luz da noite. — Não deveria ter vindo. Teve um longo dia.

— Não importa. — Sem esperar por permissão, ele a puxou, aninhando-a ao peito. —Nós vamos achá-lo, querida. Não se preocupe.

Bella suspirou e envolveu os braços no pescoço de Edward.

— Razzle é tão curioso! Deve ter saído quando o fotógrafo entrou na cozinha.

Ele enrijeceu.

— Um fotógrafo invadiu a casa?

— Chamei a polícia. Eles cuidaram do caso.

Edward ficou furioso. Uma coisa era segui-lo e tirar fotos, outra era invadir a privacidade de Bella. Acrescentou a ofensa à lista de coisas que iria discutir com seu chefe de segurança.

— Não tornará a acontecer, Bella. Juro.

— Acha que Razzle pode achar o caminho de volta? Ele não mora aqui há muito tempo.

Talvez não consiga lembrar.

— Tenho certeza de que o danadinho voltará.

— Mas é tão pequeno...

Edward deslizou a mão embaixo dos cabelos de Bellaí e massageou-lhe a nuca. Se não a tivesse envolvido no esquema de seu irmão, ela não teria perdido o gato.

Mas, percebesse Bella ou não, não era apenas o desaparecimento de Razzle que a estava perturbando. Arriscara amar um outro ser. Convidara os dois felinos para seu coração e agora poderia perder um deles.

Do modo como perdera o noivo. Às vezes a vida era tão injusta...

Bella abriu devagar os olhos e deu-se conta de que estava na cama.

O sol da manhã filtrava-se através das persianas, que alguém fechara, e ela ainda usava short e camiseta. Shirra se aconchegara em suas costas, e tomava banho. Bella mal teve tempo de organizar as idéias quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

— Sei que você não gosta de acordar cedo, mas achei que não se importaria com uma visita — disse Edward.

Um alto miado soou e Bella olhou para as mãos dele, que seguravam um gatinho indignado.

— Razzle!

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Bella, que pegou o gatinho. Então, virou-se para Edward.

— Você o encontrou! –Ele sorriu.

— Eu lhe disse que o pirralho voltaria.

— Onde ele estava?

Um traço de dureza cruzou o olhar de Edward.

— Mandei meus homens irem atrás dos repórteres que estiveram aqui ontem. Pelo visto, Razzle decidiu explorar uma das vans da equipe de tevê, e o motorista não percebeu logo.

— Mas faz muitas horas que Razzle desapareceu. Por que ele não o trouxe de volta?

— Não sei. Mas agora o cretino está com tanto medo que pensa em se mudar do Estado. Eu queria sugerir um país diferente, mas meu chefe de segurança foi um pouco mole na questão.

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir. Depois que ela adormecera, Edward mobilizara a Guarda Nacional! Porém, mais que tudo, ele a confortara quando deveria haver milhões de coisas mais importantes a fazer.

— Você é um homem maravilhoso, Edward Cullen. – Ele brincou com uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

— O que a fez dizer isso? Não que eu tenha alguma objeção, adoro ser chamado de maravilhoso.

— Para começar, achou meu gato. E veio aqui me dar apoio, quando a maioria dos homens me acharia uma tola.

— Não estava sendo tola, querida. De qualquer forma, foi culpa minha se um fotógrafo invadiu sua residência.

— Não foi, não. Mesmo porque, você nem sabia sobre o fotógrafo quando voltou correndo para Crockett.

— Estava preocupado com você. – Bella pegou a mão dele.

— Faz anos que ninguém faz uma coisa assim por mim. – Edward não falou nada por um momento. Então, inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Querida, acho que existe muita gente que gostaria de estar a seu lado. Nunca conheci alguém com um coração tão grande.

Bella fechou os olhos, não querendo deixá-lo ver os pensamentos e questões que poderiam ser revelados. Era difícil ficar sozinha, porém mais ainda era amar alguém e perdê-lo depois. Quanto risco uma pessoa teria de assumir? Quantas vezes se era capaz de juntar os pedaços de um coração destruído e ainda ter forças para prosseguir?

Ela não tinha consciência de que pronunciara a última frase em voz alta, até que ouviu Edward falar:

— Não sei, minha querida. Também tenho me perguntado isso. – Bella o encarou.

— Tem mesmo?

— Toda Vez que levo minha mãe ao cemitério, ou quando me lembro de como o marido de minha irmã caçula fugiu com a melhor amiga dela, abandonando-a com dois bebês para criar. Isso nos faz querer se esconder da dor, mas o que tem de acontecer acontece. Se não nos agarrarmos a algo bom, então não teremos nada quando tudo der errado.

— Você tem sua família.

— Sou um homem de sorte. O que é uma felicidade para mim, porque não tenho sua bondade, Bella. Você poderia ensinar anjos a voar.

Bella queria rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

— Que tolice... Tenho um temperamento terrível.

— E é teimosa também. Mas creio que, agüentando sua teimosia, garantirei meu lugar no céu.

— Você já tem seu lugar no céu.

Edward a surpreendeu, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na boca.

— Pelo que foi isso? – Ele acariciou-lhe a face.

— Por você me enxergar dessa maneira. Não sabe como me faz sentir bem.

— Oh... — Bella pôs o gatinho sonolento em um ninho de cobertores e se levantou. — Vou preparar um desjejum para nós.

No dia seguinte, após o jogo de beisebol, Edward levou Bella à casa de sua mãe.

— Sua mãe mora aqui?

Bella ficou surpresa. Esperara alguma construção arrojada, não aquele lugar aconchegante com uma grande varanda coberta.

— Sim. Mamãe não me deixa comprar-lhe uma casa maior. Diz que esta já é grande demais, a menos que eu lhe dê netos para visitá-la. — Edward soou tão decepcionado que quase dispersou a mente dela das apresentações que enfrentaria a seguir.

Ele a ajudou a sair do automóvel. As janelas da velha residência estavam abertas, e o som de risadas ecoava no ar.

— Ahn... Estão todos aqui? — Bella quis saber. Nervosa, agarrou a bainha da blusa e tentou se acalmar.

Era como se Edward a estivesse levando para "conhecer a família", no sentido tradicional do termo.

— Sim, tenho certeza de que estão — disse ele, despreocupado. — Não há motivo para ficar sem graça. Eles apenas querem conhecer a mulher que teve a coragem de me rejeitar — brincou.

— Claro que isso faz com que eu me sinta muito melhor! – Edward sorriu e pôs o braço dela em seu cotovelo.

— Garanto que vão adorá-la, querida.

Eles entraram, as risadas e vozes a envolvê-los, junto com o aroma de caçarola. Como Bella temera, o clã inteiro dos Cullen tinha a mesma aparência bonita e sofisticação natural de Edward e Rosalie.

A mãe dele a abraçou.

— ?

— Minha querida... — A mulher mais velha, sorrindo calorosa, conduziu-a para a cozinha.

— Não vejo meu filho tão feliz há anos!

De imediato, Bella entrou em pânico.

— Mas nós não! Não é nada disso. Edward falou que vocês sabiam que não estávamos envolvidos.

— Sei tudo sobre essa bobagem. — Esme Cullen gargalhou. Era de compleição miúda, com os olhos azuis de Edward e cabelos escuros, um tanto grisalhos. — Também conheço meu filho. Devolveu algo a ele, menina. Não me importo se Edward não tiver o bom senso de se casar com você, de agora em diante, você é um membro desta família.

Lágrimas quentes queimaram os olhos de Bella.

— É muita gentileza sua...

— Gentileza coisa nenhuma. Conheço qualidade quando a vejo. Agora sou uma mãe para você. Não está certo, Edward?

Bella virou-se a tempo de vê-lo parado à soleira, uma expressão enigmática no rosto. Não podia dizer se ele ouvira tudo que a mãe falara ou apenas parte.


	20. Chapter 20

— Certo, mamãe. Rosalie me mandou aqui para ver se você precisa de ajuda com o jantar.

— Não da ajuda de Rose! — exclamou Esme. — Minha filha mais velha é talentosa, mas lhe faltam algumas habilidades domésticas.

— Sim. — Edward respirou fundo. — Se Rose apenas olhar para a cozinha, o alarme de incêndio dispara.

— Eu escutei isso! — Rosalie, fingindo-se de zangada, deu um tapinha no braço do irmão.

Edward sorriu com facilidade, e eles continuaram a brigar, com vários outros irmãos e irmãs entrando, juntando-se à discussão, então saindo conforme coletavam travessas e pratos para a mesa. Era com certeza uma gente bem unida.

Eric chegou no último momento, deu um beijo na mãe e piscou para Bella. Ele se parecia tanto com Edward que a deixou atônita.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Isabella Swan. Você está sendo excelente para meus negócios.

— O quadro de seu programa, "Os Passos de Edward Cullen para o Altar", é que está sendo bom para sua rádio, Eric. Sou apenas uma das peças em seu esquema de publicidade.

— E que peça! — reclamou Edward, puxando uma cadeira para ela. — Você me virou de ponta-cabeça diante de todos!

Risadas seguiram a observação, mas ninguém pareceu levar aquilo a sério. Aquele era bem o tipo de família grande e barulhenta com que Bella sempre sonhara. Entretanto, era difícil saber como agir. Nunca tivera um lar como aquele.

Houve um momento silencioso, em que todos se deram as mãos e baixaram as cabeças. Com Edward segurando seus dedos de um lado e Eric do outro, Bella fez uma oração silenciosa. Além de agradecer, fez um apelo pela sobrevivência. Não queria amar de novo, embora Edward estivesse fazendo várias invasões em seu peito e em sua tranqüilidade.

Perigosas invasões... A reza, sem dúvida, era o único instante de silêncio para os Cullen. No resto do tempo, mantinham-se três ou quatro conversas paralelas em volta da grande mesa, mas o assunto predileto de todos era provocar Edward sobre seu abalado status de solteiro.

— Você tem de ser o primeiro filho a se casar. — Rosalie fisgou uma cenoura. — É tradição.

— Bem, não serei eu — declarou Eric. — Quero ficar solteiro. Mas acho que Bella será uma ótima cunhada.

Ele tornou a piscar para ela, que queria se esconder debaixo da mesa.

— Não a provoque... — Esme o admoestou. Embaixo da toalha, Edward apertou o joelho de Bella.

— Essa é a idéia deles de serem gentis, querida. Não ligue para nada do que disserem.

Ela ligava, mas não do modo como ele achava. A despeito do grande carinho com o qual a tratavam, Bella tinha consciência de não pertencer àquele lugar. As brincadeiras sobre o casamento de Edward só enfatizavam isso. Casado?

Como podiam não compreender que Edward nunca pensaria nela como esposa?

O coração de Bella se apertou. Mas e se por um milagre ele viesse a pensar?

Parecia gostar dela, e beijá-lo era como uma combustão espontânea.

Talvez, Bella estivesse mesma preocupada em perder alguma coisa. Talvez tivesse descoberto que o estável não era seguro, mas apenas aborrecido, e o problema real fosse que não acreditava que Edward pudesse amá-la um dia. Por isso era mais fácil acreditar que aquilo era impossível.

— A propósito, Bella, gostei muito da chance de dirigir um império. — Robert Cullen lhe chamou a atenção. — Se não fosse por sua influência de distrair Edward, eu não teria tido a oportunidade.

Evidente que estava brincando, mas era também óbvio o quanto Robert se importava com o irmão. Todos, na verdade. Edward tomara o lugar de pai deles, não importava o quanto reclamassem de seu excesso de proteção.

— Apenas não afunde a empresa — avisou Edward.

— Você está cada dia mais rico por minha causa. — Robert sorria. — Mantenha-o fora de meu caminho, Bella e dobrarei o patrimônio dele em um mês.

Era tudo alegre e despreocupado, mas tão longe do pequeno mundo de Bella...

— Vou buscar um pouco de água. — Ela se ergueu, pegando a jarra vazia.

Edward franziu o cenho quando a viu desaparecer na cozinha. Sabia que não estava à vontade ali. Se pudesse tranqüilizá-la...

Ele se levantou, e seus irmãos ficaram quietos, de repente percebendo que deviam ter ido longe demais com as alegres provocações.

— Não quisemos ofendê-la — disse Rosalie. — Será que a aborrecemos?

— Não sei, mas estou indo descobrir.

Edward encontrou Bella na porta dos fundos, fitando o campo atrás da casa. Puxando a para si, inalou seu doce aroma.

— Eles às vezes me irritam, também. Nunca se tem um momento de quietude com os Cullen.

— Eu não deveria ter vindo.

— É claro que tinha de vir, Bella. Não queria que eu os encarasse sozinho, queria?

— Seus irmãos o adoram, Edward.

— Eles me deixam louco. A única hora em que consigo paz é quando estão dormindo. Adoro ir a sua casa. É tão tranqüilo lá...

A leve risada dela o recompensou.

— Tranqüilo? Certo. Consertar canos quebrados, pintar paredes, gatos histéricos...

— É sensacional, bobinha. – Bella não tinha idéia do quanto.

Alguém pigarreou atrás deles, e Bella olhou por cima do ombro de Edward para ver vários pares de olhos preocupados, encarando-a. Edward olhou de cenho franzido, desejando que fossem embora.

— Bella, querida — começou Esme — sei que não somos fáceis de agüentar, mas não desista de nós.

Bella respirou fundo. Parecia mais fácil enfrentá-los com os braços de Edward a seu redor, embora parecesse embaraçoso. Mas não era namorada dele. Nem mesmo sua amante, e todos sabiam disso.

A provocação era apenas isso: brincadeira.

Forçou-se a sorrir.

— Está tudo bem, Sra. Cullen. Vocês não são nada comparados ao bando de repórteres querendo saber por que recusei uma viagem com um bilionário.

Todos riram, aliviados. Mas foi o olhar carinhoso de Edward que a virou do avesso.

Horas Depois

— Quero pedir Bella em casamento na rádio, ao vivo.

— Não acha que isso é arriscado? E se ela não quiser?

— Obrigado por apontar a possibilidade. Sabe que isso nem tinha me ocorrido?

— Bem, a garota já o descartou uma vez. E você não gostou nem um pouco.

— A questão, Eric, é que Bella não acredita que é bonita o bastante para mim.

— Que ridículo! Ela é tão sensual! – Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Talvez você deva substituir a palavra, uma vez que ela será sua cunhada.

Eric riu.

— Não quis dizer que é sensual para mim. Mas sei apreciar quando vejo uma moça interessante. Para ser franco, acho que você é muito feio para Bella. Entretanto, se ela pode agüentar isso, que faça bom proveito.

Edward deu risada.

— Olhe, Bella precisa saber que estou disposto a contar ao mundo, arriscando-me a ser rejeitado em público, porque ela vale qualquer coisa para mim. Então, que tal isso? Na pior das hipóteses, sua rádio merece ser a primeira a divulgar a novidade, já que você é a razão de termos nos conhecido.

Um pequeno sorriso cruzou a face de Eric.

— Parece-me uma boa publicidade.

Eram quase onze horas da manhã, e Edward não tinha chegado, um fato que Bella estava tentando, sem sucesso, ignorar.

Sua loja fechava aos domingos e segundas, por isso estava dentro de casa, enlouquecendo de ansiedade.

— Por que fui interferir?

Devia ter ficado de boca fechada. Edward era um rapaz inteligente e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, perceberia por conta própria que sua família precisava de espaço. Ele apenas fora educado quando aceitara suas desculpas.

Recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira e olhou para a pia, que Edward instalara. O encanamento agora funcionava à perfeição. Cada vez que ela usava, pensava nele. Talvez tivesse de se mudar.

O telefone tocou, fazendo-a pular do assento e pegar o aparelho na parede da cozinha.

— Alô?

— Isabella Swan?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Aqui é da KLMS, e nós estamos transmitindo ao vivo para a grande área de Seattle.

Bella apertou o fone. Não estava no humor para "Os Passos de Edward Cullen para o Altar".

— Desculpe-me, mas eu não...

— Espere um minuto. Tem alguém aqui esperando para lhe fazer um pedido muito importante.

Na van estacionada na frente da casa de Bella, Edward dominou a tensão que o consumia e pegou o microfone. O locutor fez-lhe um sinal de positivo, e eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

— Bella? Aqui é Edward.

— Oh! Olá!

— Isabella Swan, estou tão apaixonado por você que não consigo dormir à noite. Quer se casar comigo?


	21. Chapter 21

Ouviu-se um engasgo do outro lado da linha, seguido de uma pancada.

— Querida, você está bem?! – Não houve resposta.

Sem pensar, ele saiu da van e adentrou a casa dela. Bella estava sentada no chão da cozinha, parecendo tonta.

— O que aconteceu?! — Edward se ajoelhou a seu lado.

— Eu... Não sei... O telefone saiu da parede.

Edward observou o aparelho no chão, desconectado.

— Tudo bem, querida. Vamos consertá-lo.

Com extremo cuidado, ele a ajudou a se erguer e a abraçou.

— Eu devia ter feito isso de um jeito diferente... — sussurrou contra os cabelos dela. — Champanhe, flores e um jantar à luz de velas, uma proposta tradicional e intima. Mas queria algo especial... Como você.

— Não sou especial.

— Não me venha com isso, moça, porque cativou meu coração desde o dia em que a conheci. E se eu não fizer amor com você logo, ficarei impossibilitado para sempre!

Bella respirou fundo, escondendo dele que estava secretamente felicíssima.

— Isso é apenas sexo...

— Não seja tola. Não estou falando de cama e sexo. Falo sobre viajar até o paraíso com você e jamais desistir desse amor.

Bella aconchegou o rosto no peito de Edward e sentiu a batida forte do coração dele.

Ainda havia muito a ser dito, mas precisava acalmar a adrenalina antes que pudesse raciocinar com coerência.

Edward beijou-lhe os cabelos, deslizou as mãos por suas costas, acariciando-a, numa tentativa de fazê-la parar de tremer.

— Sua família não gostou muito de mim, Edward. E isso conta. – Ele a encarou, atônito.

— Do que está falando? Eles a adoraram!

— Foram educados, só isso. Mas é óbvio que não lhes pertenço. Vocês são da alta sociedade e eu, uma pessoa comum.

— Céus! Alta sociedade? Sem chance! Somos pessoas comuns, Bella. Imigrantes irlandeses que chegaram a esse país sem nada. Quanto a você não nos pertencer... — Beijou a palma da mão dela. —... Mamãe já está olhando revistas de noiva e planejando o casamento. Acha que nós somos o casal mais doce do mundo e vai me deserdar se não nos casarmos.

Edward sorriu. — Tudo bem, ela não conhece sua teimosia ainda. Mas aposto que a aplaudirá.

— Não sou teimosa.

— Sim, certo. E eu sou o coelhinho da Páscoa.

Os olhos de Edward estavam tão cheios de amor que Bella se deu conta de que a escolha já estava feita. Aquele homem a conquistara sim, senhor. Se não o tivesse a seu lado, morreria um pouco a cada dia.

— A única pessoa de quem quero cuidar agora é você, Bella. Mesmo que seja a pessoa mais cabeça-dura, temperamental e impossível que já conheci.

— Não é politicamente correto dizer a uma mulher que você quer cuidar dela.

Foi então que Edward viu o sorriso nos lábios de Bella.

— O que posso fazer? Sou um sujeito do tempo das cavernas. É genético.

Bella acariciou o tórax dele.

— Que tal dizermos apenas que vamos cuidar um do outro? – Edward não podia imaginar nada melhor. Porque Bella era uma mulher que podia fazer tudo isso. Ser parceira, esposa, amiga, mãe de seus filhos... Amante. E estava ansiosíssimo pela parte da amante.

— Isso é perfeito, querida. Mas não há algo que você tem de me dizer? Alguma coisa importante que possa ter esquecido?

Bella franziu o nariz, confusa, e então sorriu.

— Sem dúvida! Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. Com tanta intensidade que me assusta. O melhor dia de minha vida foi aquele em que ganhei um tal concurso bobo...

Ele a puxou para si, sussurrando seu amor e escutando o doce retorno da respiração ofegante de sua amada.

Bella podia ter ganhado o concurso, mas foi ele quem ganhou o verdadeiro prêmio.


	22. Epílogo

— Feche os olhos, meu amor — disse Edward.

Com a noiva nos braços, ele entrou no elevador. A porta se fechou sem ruído, e eles começaram a subir.

— Não me diga que vamos ter um piquenique para nosso jantar de núpcias! Com cachorros-quentes e tudo o mais? — Ainda mantendo os olhos fechados, Bella o abraçou pelo pescoço, deslizando a ponta da língua no pescoço dele.

Edward gemeu e quase a derrubou.

Tinham se casado um tanto rápido. Apenas quatro semanas após a proposta. Um mês que parecera um século.

A empolgação de Esme e das irmãs de Edward fora o carinho mais lindo que Bella já recebera em toda a vida.

Bella sorriu, serena, relembrando toda a situação. E agora estavam a caminho da noite de núpcias. Uma espera que, na opinião de Edward, demorara uma eternidade. Mas, enfim, estava acabada.

Agora, tinha a esposa toda para si. Apenas os dois, uma enorme cama e sem família. Por sorte, tinha recursos para assegurar a privacidade deles. Bella iria gritar quando

descobrisse que o marido reservara o andar inteiro para a lua-de-mel, mas provocá-la era divertido demais para que ele se importasse.

— Não vamos fazer um piquenique, querida. Que tal champanhe com morangos, para começar?

Ela fez uma careta.

— Não sei...

Edward riu. Não achava que ela um dia se sentiria confortável em ser esposa de um bilionário. Mas gostava de relembrá-la das coisas boas que o dinheiro poderia lhes proporcionar.

— Já mencionei como você está linda, Sra. Cullen?

— Não nos últimos cinco minutos. Posso abrir os olhos agora?

— Terá de esperar um pouco mais.

O elevador abriu, e ele a carregou em direção ao último lance de escada, acenando para os dois seguranças que colocara ali como uma garantia extra de que não seriam perturbados.

— Aonde estamos indo, Edward? A pé para outro país? — Aninhou-se ainda mais nele.

— Não. — Entrou na imensa suíte presidencial em estilo vitoriano. — Pode olhar agora.

Bella ergueu as pálpebras e soltou um suspiro, encantada.

— É sensacional!

— Pareceu-me apropriado. Aqui é onde deveríamos ter ficado em nosso primeiro encontro. Quartos separados, é claro. — Edward a beijou, relutante em colocá-la no chão porque era muito gostoso segurá-la daquele jeito.

Pigarreou. Não seria sensível de sua parte sugerir que rasgassem a roupa de casamento e caíssem na cama. Por isso, afastou-se e tentou ser paciente.

— Eu... Vou abrir um pouco a janela. – Bella observou-o ir até lá e abri-la.

Edward ficou parado por um tempo, respirando o ar noturno e contemplando o porto. Ela mal podia acreditar que aquele homem lhe pertencia, ou no modo como sua vida mudara no último mês. Era como se Deus os tivesse criado um para o outro. Feliz, Bella observou o ambiente. Estavam na cobertura do hotel, em uma das suítes que Alice comentara como sendo o lugar mais romântico que se podia imaginar.

Dúzias de rosas brancas preenchiam o quarto, com sua fragrância sensual. O único botão de rosa vermelha estava na mesa ao lado do balde de gelo com o champanhe, e de uma cesta de morangos.

Bella pegou a flor, uma alegria secreta invadindo-a.

Serviu o champanhe e levou uma taça para Edward, deixando os morangos. Na verdade, não sentia fome. Eles haviam comido um pouco na festa, e estava muito nervosa para considerar comer qualquer coisa.

— Poderíamos ter tido uma comemoração maior, se você tivesse querido. — Edward beijou-a nos lábios. — Não precisávamos ter voltado para Victória. A propósito, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Bella franziu o cenho, tentando entender sobre o que o marido estava falando.

— Que pergunta?

— Nunca disse "sim", que se casaria comigo. Meu Deus do céu, nunca conheci uma mulher mais teimosa! — zombou.

Bella sorriu.

O quarto espaçoso pareceu diminuir quando ele se inclinou sobre ela, beijando-a com gentil paciência, a mesma que estava no calor provocante dos olhos dele.

Bella não pôde evitar lembrar-se de que Edward tinha muita experiência, enquanto ela era uma novata com apenas alguns beijos quentes para guiá-la.

— Estou feliz por termos esperado até este momento, querida.

Eles tinham decidido esperar até o casamento para fazer amor. Velhos sonhos e idéias eram difíceis de abandonar e agora ela teria a noite de núpcias tradicional que uma vez planejara compartilhar com um homem.

Uma das coisas que tinham feito durante o mês anterior fora conversar sobre Mike. Bella não queria nenhum fantasma no casamento deles. Mike Newton fora um homem bom, mas não era Edward Cullen. Edward mostrara-lhe um mundo de amor maior do qualquer coisa que ela já sonhara. Seu coração pertencia a ele. Sem sombra de dúvida.

— Acho que vou trocar de roupa — disse ela, observando o ar de satisfação no semblante de Edward.

Bella pegou uma camisola da pequena mala e correu para o banheiro.

Não se preocupava mais que Edward pudesse não se satisfazer com seu corpo, porém estava muito nervosa. Fazer amor era um mistério. Oh, claro, tinha idéia de como seria, mas saber e vivenciar a situação eram duas coisas bem diferentes.

O vestido de noiva era de renda antiga, e as contas de cristal brilhavam sobre o saiote. Simples e elegante, devia ter custado uma fortuna. Mas sua sogra fizera questão de presenteá-la.

Bella o pendurou num cabide e vestiu a camisola que Rosalie lhe dera em seu chá de cozinha. A roupa colava em suas curvas, não deixando quase nada para a imaginação.

Praticamente gritava: "Venha e me agarre. Não estou usando nada por baixo". Pelo menos fora isso o que Rosalie dissera.

Bem, eles haviam prometido amar-se na alegria e na tristeza, e seu marido teria apenas de ser paciente enquanto ela estivesse descobrindo o que ele gostava mais.

Bella engoliu em seco e abriu a porta. E, sorrindo, deixou claro para seu marido, o grande amor de sua vida, que faria tudo o que ele quisesse, sem pestanejar.

**Fim**

Em nome de Jhenifer, agradeço a todos pelo carinho e comentários. Em breve Jhenifer voltará com outras fanfics.

Obrigado a todos !


End file.
